The Fifth of November
by SalemHawkings
Summary: "Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent, tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument." La vie de Ace ne tient qu'à un fil, que Law n'hésite pas à saisir lorsqu'ils se rencontrent par hasard dans les rues de Londres. Deux destins qui se croisent à l'aube d'une révolution, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... UA, Yaoi(Law x Ace), Lemon, OOC
1. Delicta juventutis meæ

**HEY tout le monde ! Me voilà avec mon nouveau bébé. Avant toute chose, je vous préviens que :**

 **/!\ Premièrement, le Rating M n'est pas là pour rien, il y aura des scènes de copulation gay explicites, du langage vulgaire et des sujets abordés pouvant choquer ou malaiser (Viol, mort, harcèlement/discrimination, problèmes mentaux, etc...)**

 **/!\ Deuxièmement, je suis humain et ma correctrice d'amour (Big up à Nawakary) également, alors ne nous blâmer pas s'il reste quelques fautes.**

 **Voilà voilà, maintenant que vous êtes prévenu-e-s, rentrons dans le vif du sujet !**

 **Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un monde grandement inspiré de celui de V pour Vendetta. Pour celles et ceux qui ne visualisent pas, imaginez un Londres soumis à une dictature stricte et injuste, dans laquelle le gouvernement contrôle tout et ou chaque médias est source de propagande (tv, livre etc...) et ce jusque dans les écoles. Les minorités sont discriminés et tout est prétexte à être envoyer dans des camps de concentration. (Religion, ethnie, rébellion, orientation sexuelle, handicape etc...). Vous avez le contexte politique, pour le reste je ne vous en dis pas plus et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et éventuellement quelques informations supplémentaires hi hi hi ;)**

* * *

 **Prologue : Delicta juventutis meæ**

* * *

 **Maison de Ace, date XXX**

 **PDV Ace**

Mes poings se serrent, et je sens mes ongles rapper contre la toile de mon jean délavé, avant qu'ils viennent griffer l'intérieur de mes paumes. Une douleur légère, pour essayer de lutter vainement contre un mal bien plus pire qui pèse sur mes épaules. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être si compliqué ? Si douloureux...?

\- Sors ! Hurle de nouveau mon père en se levant.

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais lorsque mon regard croise le sien, dévasté et furieux, je réalise que je suis incapable de l'affronter. Je ne cherche plus à m'expliquer, je n'ai plus rien à dire de toute manière. Aucun de mes arguments ne semblent les convaincre et ma mère s'efforce de détourner tous mes propos, fuyant la vérité comme si elle fuyait la mort. Il n'y a plus aucun retour en arrière possible maintenant qu'ils sont au courant. Je me lève et quitte le salon à grandes enjambées alors que les cris de mon petit-frère, resté silencieux pendant tout le débat, s'élèvent depuis la pièce de laquelle émane toujours une vive tension. Sa chaise rappe bruyamment sur le carrelage de la cuisine et malgré les protestations de mon père, je l'entends courir pour me rejoindre. Je suis déjà en haut des escaliers lorsque sa main attrape la mienne, et je me retourne sur un Luffy en larme, tremblant de tristesse et de peur.

\- P'tit ange… Je murmure d'un ton brisé face à ce spectacle désolant dont je suis le metteur en scène.

Je me baisse pour le prendre par les hanches et à peine ai-je commencé à le soulever du sol que ses jambes s'enroulent déjà autour de mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez haut pour venir entourer mon cou de ses bras. Il n'est pas musclé, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'un étaux se referme sur moi. La force du désespoir…

\- J'veux pas qu'tu partes ! Me dit sa petite voix tremblante.

Ses mains agrippent fermement mon T-shirt et je sens qu'il essaie de raffermir sa prise comme si, d'un instant à l'autre, je pouvais disparaître.

\- Schh...Schh… Je souffle en boucle pour essayer de le calmer tandis que ma main libre remonte caresser son dos.

Je termine de gravir les marches et longe le couloir d'un pas un peu plus lent pour profiter de cet étreinte avec mon ange. D'un léger coup de pieds, je pousse la porte de ma chambre et cette dernière s'ouvre sans bruit sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Seuls quelques rayons de lumières provenant des lampadaires passent à travers les volets mal fermés. Je me dépêche de refermer la porte avant de chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur sur le mur. La lumière s'allume et éclaire enfin ma chambre, la seule pièce de la maison dans laquelle j'ai pu être tranquille, être qui j'étais vraiment. Mon regard balaie le lit défait, sur lequel je ne m'attarde pas, par peur de devoir faire face à des souvenirs encore trop récents pour être indolores.

" _De toute manière, la douleur s'efface-t-elle vraiment avec le temps ?"_

Mon regard continue sa course avant de se poser sur un sac à dos noir, peut-être un peu petit, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à prendre dans tous les cas. Je fais un pas et grimace en retenant tant bien que mal un cri peu viril lorsque mon pieds écrase un Légo. En temps normal, j'aurai surement essayer de le faire bouffer à Luffy, mais cette fois, c'est juste un sourire tendre qui vient étirer mes lèvres.

\- T'abuses, je râle sans conviction en baissant la tête pour regarder le bordel que ce démon a mis sur le sol de ma chambre.

Je le force à me lâcher, feignant d'être insensible à ses pleurs comme si rien de grave n'était en train de se produire, et je lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas venir jouer dans ma chambre quand je suis pas là, allez, ramasse tout ça.

Mon ordre est dit d'un ton ferme mais doux, et pour une fois, il s'exécute sans protester. Sa mine déconfite me brise le cœur et je traverse la chambre pour pouvoir lui tourner le dos, pour ne pas le regarder plus longtemps. J'attrape mon sac de cours repérer quelques minutes auparavant pour le vider sur mon lit, avant de prendre quelques vêtements de rechange et tout ce qui traine sur ma table de chevet. Une bouteille d'eau presque pleine, une montre cassée, une photo de Luffy, un petit carnet me servant de journal intime... Tout tombe en vrac dans le sac au fur et à mesure que je les jette dedans. Je me relève et pars à la recherche de mes papiers d'identité en espérant que je n'ai pas à aller les demander à mes parents. Fort heureusement, après avoir fouillé dans plusieurs tiroirs de ma commode, je mets la main sur un petit portefeuille qui contient ce que je recherche. Il n'y a que des papiers dedans, pas le moindre billet et même pas une seule pièce. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et sentir le regard du gamin peser sur mes épaules me fout encore plus la pression. Je suis dans la merde. J'y ai sauté à pieds joints et il va falloir que je fasse avec maintenant, c'est comme ça, _il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible_. Mes paupières se ferment le temps de plusieurs petites secondes, et après m'être répété cette phrase plusieurs fois, je soupire et laisse tomber le portefeuille dans mon sac.

Luffy a terminé de ranger ses Legos, et il me regarde avec une pointe de fierté - première fois qu'il le fait aussi rapidement - mais je ne suis pas dupe et je constate avec amertume que l'éclat de vie qu'il a habituellement dans le regard a aujourd'hui disparu. Je pose le sac sur le lit, le ferme rapidement et lance un sourire en coin à Luffy. Un sourire joueur qui le laisse perplexe, jusqu'à ce que je réduise l'espace qui nous sépare pour l'attraper et le lancer sur le lit. Son regard s'agrandit et lorsque mes mains et mes lèvres viennent chatouiller son ventre, son rire mélodieux s'élève dans la pièce.

\- Ace ! Ace, arrêtes ! Supplie-t-il en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Il s'étouffe de rire et je ris aussi, presque innocemment alors que j'essaie d'éviter ses coups de pieds qui frôlent de prêt mon visage. Un dernier moment de douceur avant mon départ. Un des derniers souvenirs que je veux garder de lui. Je finis par me redresser, laissant mon prince reprendre ses esprits après cette séance de chatouille-surprise. Il se tient les côtes et halètent avec un sourire débile sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qui lui va si bien, et qui va tellement me manquer. Une ombre doit voiler mon visage, car l'expression heureuse de Luffy diminue lentement avant de retrouver une mine déconfite. Je l'assieds en face de moi et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, prêt à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

\- Mon cœur...

J'ai à peine commencer à parler que des larmes embuent ses yeux, m'arrachant un frisson plus que désagréable.

\- Papa et maman ne veulent plus de moi à la maison parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre, mais je sais qu'ils te l'expliqueront bientôt pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas comme moi. J'aimerai que tu écoutes ce qu'ils te disent, mais promets moi de ne pas tout croire. Promets moi de réfléchir par toi même, de ne pas faire tout ce que papa te dira de faire.

Mes mains glissent le long de son cou et viennent encadrer son visage, couvrant entièrement ses joues humides de larmes.

\- Promets moi de ne pas me juger, de continuer de m'aimer quoi qu'il arrive, et surtout promets moi de ne pas m'oublier.

Il hoche la tête, puis la secoue, puis hoche de nouveau la tête et renifle bruyamment avant de répondre de vive voix, explicitant son langage corporel légèrement flou.

\- Je t'oublierai jamais et je t'aimerai toute ma vie, jure-t-il d'une voix tremblante en sanglotant.

Je me force de ne pas craquer, de rester fort pour _toi_ mon ange, mais te voir pleurer comme ça est tellement douloureux. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi.

\- Je vais devoir part…

\- NON !

Les plaintes de Luffy redoublent, ses pleurs s'accentuent, et je soupire lorsqu'il se met debout sur le lit pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je profite de serrer encore une fois son corps d'enfants contre le mien, il aura surement grandit lorsque je le reverrai, peut-être que je ne le reconnaîtrai même pas.

" _Mais...Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour ?"_

Je chasse cette possibilité dévastatrice de ma tête. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans jamais le revoir. Je ne supporterai pas de mourir sans qu'il ne soit au courant, pourtant dehors, ce n'est pas une vie qui m'attend, et ici, je ne suis plus qu'un déchet à supprimer.

\- ME LAISSE PAS ! Hurle mon petit-frère si fort que sa voix résonne dans la chambre.

\- Je peux pas rester ! Luffy écoute-moi, il faut que je me dépêche. Il faut que je sorte avant le couvre feu sinon j'aurai des ennuies plus grave.

Il proteste mais l'idée que quelque chose de grave puisse m'arriver l'aide à renoncer petit à petit à me serrer si fort contre lui. Sans que je ne comprenne, il me lâche, repousse mes bras et part en courant dans sa chambre, en face de la mienne. Il disparaît de mon champs de vision et peu de temps s'écoule avant qu'ils ne reviennent aussi vite qu'il est partit, tenant cette fois un petit paquet dans ses mains.

\- Je...Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire mais...Enfin… Commence-t-il la morve au nez.

Ça lui fait trop mal de dire que je ne serais pas là demain, que pour un premier janvier, jour de fête, jour de mon anniversaire, nous ne serons pas ensemble. Je lui tends un mouchoir alors que lui me tends son petit cadeau, qui me touche beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne peut imaginer. Mes mains tremblantes s'efforcent de le déballer, et je souris niaisement en voyant un collier de perle rouge, leur couleur étant la préférée de Luffy, et en phase de devenir la mienne aussi.

\- Tu me l'accroches ? Je demande en lui tendant le collier.

Mon bout de chou acquiesce, et prend le collier pour m'aider à le mettre. Son souffle chaud balaye mon visage et ses mains maladroites que je sens trembler également parviennent enfin à l'attacher. Les perles tombent sur mon cou, légère et douce, me rappelant les mains de Luffy lorsqu'elles caressent mes joues.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait... Tu aimes ? Me demande-t-il presque inquiet.

Je lui adresse un sourire ravissant qui font rosir ses petites joues à croquer.

\- Beaucoup, dis-je tout bas d'une douce voix. Bon…Luffy…

Le désespoir regagne ses yeux, et je sais qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, et lorsque je serai partis, il continuera surement, mais je ne serai plus là pour le consoler.

Je l'attire à moi, une dernière fois, pour embrasser ses joues humides, son front, le haut de son crâne...

\- Je t'aime frangin, je serais toujours là, dis-je en posant une main sur son cœur. Promis.

Son étreinte se fait plus forte, de plus en plus désespérée, et ses pleurs augmentent alors qu'il constate que du haut de ses dix ans et moi de mes seize, il ne fait absolument pas le poids pour me retenir. Je finis par me lever, espérant désespérément qu'il me lâche mais ses bras s'obstinent à tenir fermement mon cou.

\- Lu'...

En seule réponse me parvient ses gémissements de douleur, brisant petit à petit mon cœur et mon âme.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

C'est un mensonge. Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient bien se passer. Il n'y a plus que de la peur et du désespoir en moi. Je force ses bras à me lâcher, embrasse une dernière fois son front en attrapant d'une main mon sac, puis sans me retourner je quitte ma chambre et dévale les marches quatre par quatre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAACE.

Luffy est en haut des escaliers lorsque je passe déjà la porte. Il me semble que mon père lance quelque chose comme "ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici" mais sa voix ne me parvient pas.

\- Je t'aime, p'tit ange.

Ma voix est basse, si basse que seul l'intéressé qui a vu ces mots imprégner mes lèvres semble les comprendre. La dernière image d'un Luffy paniqué, désemparé, se grave dans mon esprit. Je ferme les yeux et fais les derniers pas qui marquent le point de non retour. Adieu ma maison, adieu ma famille, adieu mon Luffy... Le froid glacial de l'hiver agresse mon visage, et c'est, le coeur meurtri et l'esprit embrumé par la tristesse, que je rabats la capuche de mon sweat avant de partir en courant.

Je n'ai nul part où aller.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ne sais _plus_ quoi faire.

Je suis perdu.

Je suis seul.

" _Tu n'as pas peur ? ..."_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Ce prologue est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie d'en savoir plus et de suivre notre Ace chéri dans ses aventures. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous disant à dimanche prochain, keur keur sur vos fesses !_**

 _ **Salem.** _


	2. In Medias Res

**Bonsoir les enfants (qu'est-ce que?) on se retrouve en ce samedi soir pluvieux pour un nouveau chapitre de TFoN ! Il aurait du être publié demain mais je ne serai pas là alors le voilà avec une petite journée d'avance ;)  
**

 **Merci énormément à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review et à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris / qui l'ont follow !**

 **Tous les chapitres (pour le moment) commencent par une locution latine, ça vous intéresserait que je mette à la fin, la traduction française et également la raison pour laquelle je l'ai choisis, ou vous êtes assez grand-e-s pour déduire tout seul-e ? (Bon cette fois ça va, elle pas trop complexe) Laissez donc une petite review pour que je prenne connaissance de vos différents avis :D Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre qui ne manque pas d'action ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 ** _(Rappel fin du prologue)_ **

**_PDV ACE_**

 _Je n'ai nul part où aller._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _Je ne sais plus quoi faire._

 _Je suis perdu._

 _Je suis seul._

 _"Tu n'as pas peur ? ..."_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : In medias res**

" _Oiseau des champs_

 _Au cri strident,_

 _Il est auteur anonyme_

 _Et pousse-au-crime._

 _Qui est-il ?"_

* * *

 **Londres centre, 2 ans plus tard**

 **PDV Law**

 _Monotone_. C'est le mot qui définit le mieux le spectacle qui s'offre à moi depuis ce matin, ainsi que tous les autres jours de cette maudite vie. Mes muscles commencent à devenir douloureux à force de ne pas bouger mais le froid me retient d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, mon corps m'ordonnant de rester sous la polaire qui recouvre mes jambes. Difficile de rester dehors par ce temps, mais pour un début d'automne, je nous trouve assez épargnés. Il ne pleut pas, seules les températures sont en chute libre depuis une semaine et en vingt-neuf ans, je me souviens avoir vécu des fins d'années beaucoup plus rudes.

La foule défile sous mes yeux depuis 8 heures ce matin et c'est la seule distraction à laquelle j'ai eu le droit pour le moment. Elle est composée de femmes et d'hommes de tout âge qui, emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux, passent devant moi d'un pas dynamique pour se rendre à leur lieu de travail ou en revenir, mais personne ne m'accorde un coup d'œil. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi car je dois avouer ne pas être spécialement enclin à supporter leurs regards furtifs, et encore moins disposé à leur taper la causette.

Une petite clochette retentit, signalant l'ouverture d'une porte et un homme d'une trentaine d'année sort de la librairie devant laquelle je me suis assis. L'homme, vêtu d'un manteau en fourrure grise lui donnant une allure burlesque, me lance une moue de dégoût auquel je réponds par un froncement de sourcil. Est-ce que ce petit bourge a un problème avec ma présence ? Au vu de son accoutrement, je suppose que c'est un gosse de riche et que les personnes à la rue le dérange. Il est insupportable, avec son chapeau haut de forme ridicule et sa barbe si bien taillée qu'il doit probablement se rendre chez le barbier tous les jours.

 _-_ Trouvez-vous un travail au lieu de passer vos journées assis par terre, à attendre que de la nourriture vous tombe dans la gueule, me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : celle de me lever et de laisser mon poing prendre place au centre de son visage, mais un bruyant battement d'aile détourne mon attention. Un corbeau croasse en poursuivant une minuscule colombe et l'inconnu paraît aussi attentif que moi face à ce spectacle. L'oiseau de malheur perd une plume qui, lentement portée par le vent, atterrit entre nous et semble ramener l'homme à la réalité. Sa langue claque contre son palais et il tourne les talons, mais même si j'ai les nerfs en pelote, je ne fais plus attention à lui. Mon esprit est absorbé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Délicatement, je tends le bras pour attraper l'objet qui occupe mes pensées : une plume de corbeau longue et douce comme celle que _**sa**_ veste arborait lorsque j'étais enfant. "Pourquoi faut-il que chaque jour, quelque chose soit à lié à toi, à _nous_ , comme si tu m'envoyais des signes ?" Je me demande en revenant plus d'une quinzaine d'années en arrière.

* * *

 **Lieu XXX, 17 ans plus tôt**

 _\- La violence ne résout rien, me dit-il d'un ton sec en appuyant une compresse imbibée de désinfectant contre mon arcade sourcilière._

 _\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Je m'exclame en essayant de le repousser, le coton froid piquant intensément ma plaie._

 _Ses mains me maintiennent fermement sur le canapé, et j'arrête de bouger, comprenant qu'il ne me libérera pas tant que chacune de mes éraflures n'aura pas été soignée._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre à ses attaques, t'es assez grand pour savoir ça, non ?! Ecoute-moi bien, Trafalgar Law…_

 _Je n'aime pas quand il dit mon nom complet de cette manière. Être sérieux, ce n'est absolument pas fait pour lui, mais je respecte ses tentatives douteuses._

 _\- La violence ne résout JAMAIS rien et si tu rentres encore une fois de l'école dans cet état, je jure de te priver de dessert jusqu'à ta majorité._

 _\- Lourde menace, dis-je ironiquement sans le lâcher des yeux._

 _Je couine lorsque sa main appuie plus fort sur ma plaie, me rappelant que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire ce soir. J'ai l'ai rarement vu aussi déçu et quelque part le voir dans cet état me fait réaliser que j'ai merdé._

 _\- Saches que les mots ont un impact beaucoup plus important que les coups de poings, et ce à n'importe quelle échelle -aussi bien dans la cour de l'école que dans notre société. La parole est une arme plus destructive que tout ce que ces pseudo-scientifiques du gouvernement essaient de fabriquer et c'est justement parce que la parole du peuple est puissante que l'état a besoin d'arme pour la faire taire._

 _Son ton a changé et laisse entendre qu'il pourrait se lancer dans un énième discours nihiliste incompréhensible, s'emporter comme il le fait toujours, mais ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire doux et contrit._

 _\- Réfléchis à tout ce que tu fais et ne laisse plus tes sentiments t'envahir comme cette après-midi, d'accord ?_

 _J'hoche doucement la tête, perplexe, et il retire le coton imprégné de sang de mon front pour venir y poser un autre encore immaculée._

 _\- Surtout si..._

* * *

Une voix quasiment inaudible me tire de mes songes et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard de marbre à mon nouvel interlocuteur arrivé silencieusement.

\- ...ce… m'a... là ?

\- Pardon ? Je demande plus sèchement que voulu.

Un jeune homme me fait fasse, n'ayant surement pas dépassé la vingtaine, à moins que ce ne soit les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvrent ses joues qui ne le rajeunissent autant. Il fait un pas en arrière, surpris par mon ton froid, avant de reposer sa question.

\- Est-ce que...Je peux m'asseoir là…? Répète-t-il d'une voix faible en baissant les yeux, craignant que je ne le chasse.

\- La rue ne m'appartient pas, répondis-je simplement en acquiesçant.

La rue n'appartient à personnes, mais je devine à son air fatigué qu'il s'est déjà fait viré de plusieurs trottoirs et s'il n'était pas sur le point de s'effondrer par terre, je jurerais que de la peur se lit également sur son visage. Le gosse part un peu plus loin et se laisse glisser le long de la vitrine avant de terminer au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses yeux se ferment après quelques minutes, et les petits nuages qui se dégagent de ses lèvres, témoignant du contraste entre sa température et celle extérieur, montrent que sa respiration se fait plus régulière. Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà endormi ? Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de s'attarder sur lui, si jeune et pourtant déjà à la rue. Des mèches brunes encadrent son visage, descendent jusque dans sa nuque et me laissent avancer qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds chez un coiffeur depuis un moment. Au moins lui n'a pas de problèmes avec sa pilosité ; il est encore plus imberbe qu'un nouveau-né. Je passe une main lasse sur mon menton que je n'ai pas rasé depuis seulement de trois jours mais où une fine barbe désorganisée a déjà pris place. Mon regard se détourne lorsqu'une démarche que je reconnaitrai entre mille, marquée par des petites talonnettes, se fait entendre.

\- Yo ho ho ho ! Chantonne la voix d'un homme entièrement vêtu de noir se rapprochant de moi.

Il traverse la foule sans aucune discrétion à cause de sa taille et, moi, du haut de mon 1 mètre 91, je suis ridiculement petit face à lui. J'ai attendu toute la journée pour le voir, pour cinq minutes de discussions à tout casser, mais mon instinct me dit que je n'ai pas attendu pour rien. Sa capuche est large, assez pour masquer son visage qu'il ne dévoile que trop rarement. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, lorsque nous étions en petit comité et je comprends sa réticence à l'idée d'être vu en public... Je me lève et m'étire, faisant quelques pas pour réduire la distance qui nous sépare.

\- Il ne faut pas être pressé avec toi, je grommelle en lui tendant la main.

\- Je pensais te trouver à notre point de rendez vous habituel, pas à jouer les SDF au milieu de Picadilly.

\- C'était plus sûr de changer d'endroit, expliquais-je en haussant les épaules passivement.

Une main recouverte d'un gant noir vient serrer la mienne, et nous échangeons des salutations banales avant d'en arriver à la raison de notre présence ici.

\- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- C'est pas gratuit, tu sais bien, me répond-t-il sur un ton entendu.

\- J'ai de quoi payer, Brook, tu sais bien. Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

J'attrape mon sac et l'ouvre, lui laissant le plaisir d'observer les liasses de billets qui tapissent le fond.

\- Yo ho ho…

Son rire sordide résonne dans la rue, effrayant surement quelques passants. Je lui intime d'être plus silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, avant de lui remettre mon sac dans les mains.

\- Tous les documents. Maintenant.

\- La politesse n'a jamais été ton fort, Trafalgar.

Brook se baisse et ramasse la plume de corbeau que j'avais dans les mains peu de temps auparavant. Il l'accroche sur ma veste comme il peut, et sa voix mielleuse se fait plus basse, plus nébuleuse -comme si tout de lui ne respirait déjà pas assez le mystère.

\- Tu cours à ta perte si _tu ne l'oublies pas,_ commence-t-il en fouillant dans les poches intérieures de sa veste jusqu'à en sortir un dossier. _La vengeance est incompatible avec la liberté,_ Law, ça en revanche tu l'oublies trop facilement.

Il me remet le dossier, écopant d'un regard glaçant de ma part face à sa remarque déplacée et déplaisante. Je feuillette rapidement la paperasse, relevant la tête par moment pour vérifier que personne ne nous observe de manière suspecte.

\- Bien, je finis par lâcher simplement en pliant le dossier en deux avant de le ranger dans ma poche.

Une poignée de main, un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et j'observe Brook se fondre dans la foule. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer, je ne sens plus mes membres tant il fait froid et je ne veux pas être dehors lorsque la nuit tombera -en sachant que la journée arrive déjà à sa fin. Je récupère ma veste et jette un coup d'œil à mon bonnet rempli de petites pièces. Je ne suis pas pauvre, pas à la rue, mais j'ai quand même profité de cette journée assis par terre pour faire la manche. Si moi je n'en ai pas besoin, le gamin qui est arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt pourra s'en servir. Je m'avance vers lui et m'accroupis à sa hauteur, prêt à lui donner les pièces, lorsque je réalise que quelque chose cloche. Sa respiration sifflante n'est pas aussi régulière que je le pensais, elle est même beaucoup trop rapide pour quelqu'un au repos.

\- Eh... Je l'interpelle.

Il ne répond pas, n'ouvre même pas les yeux, même lorsque je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Mon index et mon majeur se posent sur sa gorge pour prendre son poul -anormalement rapide- puis glissent jusqu'à son front bouillant de fièvre. Je soupire longuement et reste accroupi devant lui, occupé à le dévisager.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Je demande tout bas en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir.

Je ne peux pas le laisser là, il est trop jeune, et même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu chopper comme virus, ça n'indique rien d'enthousiasmant. Mon père m'a appris à soigner toute les personnes qui ont besoin d'aide et le gosse n'échappera à cette devise familiale.

\- Allez la belle au bois dormant, pas le temps de pioncer, on a un métro à prendre, annoncé-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue.

Le garçon émerge enfin. Sa tête bascule d'abord sur le côté, puis il la redresse lentement comme si cette dernière pesait plusieurs tonnes.

\- Reste conscient, j'ordonne en prenant son sac pour le mettre sur mon dos, avant de glisser mes bras sous ses aisselles pour l'encourager à se lever. Tu t'appelles ?

Sa réponse se fait attendre tandis qu'il me paraît plus concentré sur son équilibre que sa voix.

\- Je te tiens, c'est bon, grogné-je.

J'essaie de l'aider du mieux que je peux et une fois qu'il est totalement debout, je réitère ma question en glissant une main autour de son dos pour le soutenir.

\- Ace… Murmure sa voix pâteuse.

\- Eh bien Ace, commencé-je d'un ton faussement léger, je suis ravi de t'annoncer que nous avons plus d'une heure de trajet avant que je ne puisses t'offrir des soins correctes, que le dernier métro avant le couvre feu est dans 13 minutes et que si nous ne le prenons pas, nous signons possiblement notre arrêt de mort.

* * *

 _ **Citation : "La vengeance est incompatible avec la liberté." De Gilbert Choquette / La Mort au verger, 1988**_

 _ **Et voilà, ce premier chapitre s'achève *essuie les gouttes de transpirations sur son front* Il n'y aura aucun OC dans cette fanfiction (le monde merveilleux d'Oda-sensei est déjà assez bien remplit) du coup chaque personnage correspond à l'un du manga. Mais qui est donc le bourge agaçant qui fait une apparition rapide au début de ce chapitre ? *musique de mauvais film à suspens***_

 _ **Des réactions ? Des critiques ? Vous savez ou me trouver ;) Bisous sur vos faces et à la semaine prochaine !  
**_

 _ **Salem.**_


	3. Fide, sed cui vide

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai passé toute la matinée à écouter des chansons Disneys en différentes langues avant de me décider à me trainer jusqu'à mon bureau pour poster ce nouveau chapitre de TFoN ! Merci très très fort à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review (voire même plusieurs ah ah) je vous aime d'amour ;)**

 **Je vous préviens tout de même que je ne reçois plus les mails m'avertissant que j'ai reçu un mp ou une review, il est donc possible que je les loupe et que je ne réponde que quelques jours après, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, quoi qu'il en soit je finis (normalement) toujours par les voir.**

 **Encore pas mal de rebondissement dans ce chapitre mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Fide, sed cui vide  
**

* * *

 _\- Eh bien Ace, commencé-je d'un ton faussement léger, je suis ravi de t'annoncer que nous avons plus d'une heure de trajet avant que je ne puisses t'offrir des soins correctes, que le dernier métro avant le couvre feu est dans 13 minutes et que si nous ne le prenons pas, nous signons possiblement notre arrêt de mort._

 **PDV Law**

 **Londres centre, quelques minutes plus tard**

Jeune peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas au gamin de peser son poids. Il s'appuie sur mon bras, à moitié conscient, sa tête basculant sur ses épaules avant de venir se poser contre la mienne. Il résiste par moment, comme s'il reprenait vaguement conscience, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le refaire parler depuis qu'il m'a dit son nom. Ace… Mes yeux tentent de détailler son corps, mais la saleté qui recouvre son visage et ses vêtements amples m'empêchent d'arriver à mes fins. En revanche, je maintiens toujours ce que j'ai dis : je lui donne moins de la vingtaine et encore je suis généreux. Alors que nous nous rapprochons de notre but, les jambes du brun cèdent et mon emprise sur ses hanches se resserre.

\- Pas maintenant, on y est presque, je râle avec la mâchoire crispée.

Devant nous, des escaliers menant au sous-sol londonien se profilent. Une pancarte indique "Green Park" en lettre capitale blanche et mon rythme cardiaque accélère lorsque mon regard se tourne vers la grande horloge au-dessus de l'écriteau. Le métro passe dans trois minutes ce qui, vu l'état du gosse, risque d'être serré niveau timing.

\- Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais pour l'amour de l'humanité fais un effort ! M'exclamé-je en le traînant quasiment à mes côtés sous les regards méprisants ou inquiets de quelques passant.

\- Gnh…

Certes, ce n'est qu'un grognement, mais j'ose espérer qu'il résume quelque chose comme "oui, je t'ai entendu et je vais faire un effort pour mettre un pieds devant l'autre" car cette situation, en plus de la journée que j'ai passé, me pousse à bout.

 _Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour respecter tes idéaux, Cora ?_

Lorsque nous arrivons aux escaliers, je reprends ma respiration avant de soulever Ace du sol pour le porter dans mes bras, d'une manière assez bancale soit dit en passant. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, et encore moins me retrouver nez-à-nez avec des flics, c'est pourquoi je me dépêche de disparaître en bas des escaliers. L'éclairage naturel s'estompe jusqu'à ce que seuls les néons grésillants éclairent les marches. Je repose le gamin au sol en étant un peu essoufflé, plus par le stress qui m'empêche de respirer que par l'effort.

\- Il nous reste deux minutes, ça va le faire, je murmure dans le but de me rassurer.

Je repasse mon bras autour des hanches fines de Ace et sentir ses os sous mes doigts m'arrache un frisson. Il est sous-alimenté, et depuis un bon moment à priori. Ma marche se fait rapide et force le jeune à s'activer jusqu'à arriver au tourniquet. Je m'apprête à soulever le brun du sol lorsqu'un gendarme traverse la gare en courant pour aller stopper un autre homme. Un SDF de longues dates vu son état. Il a l'air vieux, surement la cinquantaine et au contraire d'Ace, il est potelé et gonflé à cause de l'alcool. Des éclats de voix nous parviennent, le gendarme cherchant à l'arrêter pour fraude, le vieux n'étant pas enclin à se laisser faire. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je soulève Ace du sol et le fait passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il s'accroche à la borne pour ne pas tomber même si ses jambes flageolent dangereusement. Je recule un peu pour prendre de l'élan et saute par dessus la borne sans quitter le gendarme des yeux, espérant qu'il ne se retourne pas.

\- Eh ! Vous !

Je tourne vivement la tête de l'autre côté et aperçois un autre gendarme qui court vers nous. Je me fige le temps d'une seconde et reprend Ace par la taille en essayant de courir même si ses pieds trainent sur le sol. Je finis par le prendre dans mes bras comme une princesse et sa main se serre sur mon tee-shirt.

\- Me laisse pas… Avec eux… Me dit-il avec difficulté.

Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à fuir l'autorité. Le bruit de pas du gendarme se rapproche alors que je détale dans les couloirs. C'est seulement en arrivant sur le quai que je me rends compte d'une chose bien trop importante : je ne suis pas du bon côté. Je me suis trompé d'escalier, et le bruit du métro qui arrive fait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Il faut qu'on traverse mais je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, il n'y a plus qu'une seule situation qui s'offre à nous : sauter. Je ne me laisse pas une seconde de réflexion -une seconde qui suffirait à donner à la peur, l'occasion de s'insinuer en moi- et je me jette sur les rails en gardant Ace dans mes bras.

-Attendez !

Sous le poids supplémentaire du gamin, mon genoux se pose au sol, me faisant perdre une précieuse seconde. Les graviers déchirent mon jean et éraflent ma peau. Je me redresse alors que le métro entre en gare, sifflant bruyamment pour me dire de dégager de la voie. Je cours vers l'autre quai, évitant de peu de me prendre le véhicule arrivant à pleine vitesse. Des sueurs froides coulent le long de ma nuque tandis qu'un autre problème me fait face. Le quai est trop haut pour que je parvienne à y hisser Ace -qui semble avoir totalement perdu connaissance à mon grand plus désespoir. Mon regard balaie l'espace avant de se poser sur un homme qui me sourit d'une manière moqueuse. Je le reconnaitrais entre mille avec ses cheveux verts et son sarouel de couleur accordée, qui passe difficilement inaperçu.

\- Au lieu de me dévisager comme ça, viens m'aider, je m'exclame en foudroyant Zoro du regard.

Il s'exécute en secouant doucement la tête et vient attraper Ace sous les aisselles pour le tirer sur le quai. Une fois mes bras libérés, je soupire et les rejoins. Assis sur le quai, le coeur battant la chamade, je regarde le métro redémarrer alors que le nôtre s'engouffre dans la gare. Le gendarme est encore présent, un grand rouquin qui se résigne doucement à ne pas pouvoir nous suivre même si son visage semble afficher… De la tristesse ? C'est étrange, indéchiffrable. Le métro le cache de ma vue et je me retrouve à observer mon propre reflet dans les vitres de ce dernier. La voix de Zoro me force à revenir à la réalité et je me relève lentement alors que la porte s'ouvre.

\- Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ? Me demande-t-il perplexement alors qu'il a pris la charge de s'occuper d'Ace.

\- Si j'en avais la moindre idée…

Nous entrons dans le train, vide comme souvent à cette heure et allons nous installer au fond de la rame. Zoro allonge le gamin sur une rangée de siège puis nous nous asseyons en face de lui et un silence pesant s'établit. Je l'entends soupirer alors que mes yeux restent braqués sur la poitrine d'Ace qui se soulève toujours d'une manière rapide.

\- Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre de faire des réprimandes, mais tu le connais au moins ?

Je secoue doucement la tête, les lèvres pincées comme un enfant ayant fait une connerie, et pose mon menton dans ma main, mon coude en appuie sur mon genoux éraflé. Ace a des cheveux aussi sombres et brillants que des plumes de corbeaux. Des cheveux légèrement ondulés qui descendent jusque sous ses aisselles. De nombreuses tâches de rousseurs recouvrent son visage, s'étalant de ses joues à son front et parsemant de manière inégale le reste de sa peau. Ses joues sont rouges et il affiche une expression de douleur peu rassurante.

\- … Tu m'écoutes ? Me demande Zoro en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour me sortir de mes pensées.

\- Non, dis-je franchement. Il est malade. J'ai peur qu'on le perde, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, c'était important qu'on fasse quelque chose pour l'aider, j'explique d'une traite pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

\- Et tu comptes le ramener à la base ?

\- Regarde-le. Tu penses qu'il est en état de nous causer du tort ?

Quelques secondes de silence précèdent sa réponse.

\- Tu règleras ça avec le chef.

\- Pas de soucis. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

\- Je t'attendais, j'étais en ville et Bepo m'a dit que tu étais partis voir Brook alors je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu rentrer ensemble. J'ai bien fais d'attendre le dernier métro à ce que je vois, ajoute-t-il en ricanant.

Je passe une main sur mon genoux endoloris avant d'hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Ouais. J'ai encore failli me tuer ce soir. Il parait que les têtes brûlées comme moi tiennent pas longtemps dans la vie.

\- Et t'as failli tuer le gosse avec toi, me fait-il remarquer.

\- Il serait mort dans la nuit si je l'avais pas aidé, je rétorque sèchement.

Je sens quelque chose de froid contre ma joue et je relève la tête, surpris. Zoro me tend une petite fiole de vodka que j'attrape en souriant avant d'en boire quelques gorgées directement au goulot. L'alcool descend le long de ma gorge, brûlant chaque partie de mon corps avec lequel il entre en contact avant qu'une douce chaleur ne s'insinue en moi. J'entends Zoro râler et en deux temps trois mouvements, la bouteille m'est arrachée des mains.

\- C'était pour ta plaie, pas pour ton estomac, abruti ! Me lance-t-il en versant un peu d'alcool sur ma jambe avant de ranger la bouteille dans une des poches intérieures de son simili cuir.

Je serre les dents alors que mon genoux se met à brûler, encore plus fortement que ma gorge.

\- Toujours dans la délicatesse, je marmonne à son égard.

Il rit puis un nouveau silence s'installe, plus léger. Le gamin va être soigné dès notre retour et mon échange avec Brook a été satisfaisant. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que Zoro ne cherche pas à en savoir un peu plus, lui qui d'habitude aime être au courant des diverses affaires au sein de notre organisation. Je le regarde passer une main dans ses cheveux verts, coupés très courts puis il ferme les yeux -du moins son œil droit, son autre œil étant toujours fermé à cause de la cicatrice qui le barre. Il a l'air aussi fatigué que moi et même s'il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il était en ville également, je comprends que sa journée a été éreintante. La voix du gamin me sort de mes pensées et je crois l'espace d'un instant qu'il est réveillé.

\- Lu… ff…

Je baisse les yeux sur Ace qui, la bouche entrouverte, parle dans son sommeil avec une expression désespérée.

\- Et bien, ce gosse ne semble pas seulement souffrir physiquement, je conclue en regardant par la fenêtre qui ne me renvoie que le reflet de l'intérieur de la rame comme paysage.

* * *

 **PDV Ace**

 **Maison d'enfance de Ace, 5 ans plus tôt**

 _-Aaaace…. Réveille-toi… murmure une voix dévastée en secouant mon épaule._

 _J'ouvre tout doucement les yeux et vois Luffy assis contre moi, son doudou serré dans ses bras. Il pleure silencieusement et même si j'ai mal, même si j'ai l'impression que chaque parcelle de mon corps va se briser d'un instant à l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire pour le rassurer. Sourire parce que je veux qu'il garde cette image de moi. Ses sanglots redoublent et je baisse la tête, permettant à mes mèches de cheveux de cacher mon visage le temps que je me relève. Je remonte mon pantalon en me dépêchant de plaquer le tissus contre mes plaies sans y penser, sans me poser aucune question. J'entreprends avec une certaine difficulté de me mettre à genoux, m'aidant du lit pour finalement réussir à me mettre sur pieds. Luffy se relève avec beaucoup plus d'aisance bien que j'aperçois ses jambes trembler. Il me dévisage avec ses yeux charbons larmoyants._

 _\- Ça va aller, je mens d'une voix douce en me baissant pour le prendre dans mes bras._

 _Le réveil indique 22 heures, ce qui explique pourquoi Luffy fait aussi peu de bruit comparé à d'habitude._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que t'es là ? Je demande en le prenant dans mes bras comme un prince._

 _\- Depuis "deux zéro trois quatre", me dit-il précisément._

 _Luffy a encore du mal avec l'heure et les nombres à tout juste 7 ans -même avec les inscriptions digitales d'un réveil alors il me faut quelques secondes d'adaptation pour remettre ce qu'il me dit en forme. 20h34. Je conclus en fonction de nos horaires de vie, que Luffy a quasiment déserté son lit juste après avoir été couché par nos parents. Il est resté près de moi pendant 2 heures… C'est énorme pour un enfant._

 _\- Tu dois être fatigué trésor ? Je demande doucement en caressant son front._

 _Il hoche la tête et s'accroche à mon tee-shirt._

 _\- Dis ace… je peux dormir avec toi ?_

 _..._

* * *

 **Lieu XXX, milieu de la nuit, retour à l'époque actuelle**

 **PDV Ace**

J'ai sombré si vite que je ne me rappelle de rien, si bien que lorsque deux mains viennent me soulever, m'extirpant brutalement de mon rêve, je crains le pire et repousse ces bras intrusifs. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde, le coeur battant à tout rompre, mes agresseurs. J'aurai donné beaucoup pour me réveiller aux côtés de mon frère, plutôt que dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, avec de parfaits inconnus. Un homme brun lève sa main et alors que cette dernière se rapproche de mon visage, mes coups redoublent. Je hurle jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me brûle, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme _la dernière fois_ , j'ai déjà assez cher payé le prix de mon existence.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI.

L'homme, dont je ne distingue pas le visage tellement je bouge, grogne et s'écarte alors que d'autres mains viennent écraser ma poitrine. Une autre personne vient s'allonger sur mes jambes et je l'entends rire alors que mes genoux heurtent quelque chose de métallique. Un torse en métal ? C'est étrange mais je ne m'en soucie guère pour le moment, mon esprit étant absorbé par quelque chose de plus important : à savoir la situation dans laquelle je me suis encore fourré. La peur paralyse mon corps jusqu'aux bouts de mes doigts et je dois faire des efforts inconsidérables pour bouger. Je panique et ma respiration s'affole tandis que plus je respire, moins j'ai l'impression que mes poumons sont efficaces.

\- Calme-toi, m'ordonne une voix rauque et puissante.

J'aimerai, vraiment, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout en étant allongé quasiment nu dans un lit avec un certain nombre d'inconnu potentiellement dangereux autour de soi.

\- Passe-moi la seringue, ajoute la même voix à l'un de ses collègues.

Une main vient couvrir ma bouche et mes dents ne tardent pas à se refermer dessus. J'entends un grognement de douleur, la main est retirée et mes cris se transforment petit à petit en supplication.

\- S'il vous plaît… Non pas ça… je veux pas …

Je sanglote pitoyablement en voyant le jeune brun s'approcher avec une piqûre à la main, une expression crispée et fatiguée sur le visage. Les personnes qui me maintiennent s'écartent, et avant qu'elles aient pu reprendre leur place, je donne un coup de pied dans la mâchoire d'un grand blond. Son ami lui demande précipitamment comment il va et pendant ce temps, je réussis à échapper aux bras de l'homme-au-torse-de-métal. Sa carrure imposante a le défaut de le ralentir. Je trébuche et me rattrape sur un fauteuil, m'attendant à me faire courser mais je n'entends aucun éclat de voix derrière moi. Pourquoi personne n'essaie de me suivre ? ... La réponse me paraît évidente mais je ne veux pas y croire. Alors, quand je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte après avoir utilisé la moitié de mes forces juste pour traverser la pièce, je me mets à prier. La scène se déroule au ralenti et je retiens mon souffle tandis que l'adrénaline retombe peu à peu, remplacée de nouveau par mon état de panique.

Fermée.

La porte est fermée à clef. Je tambourine le bois d'une main, cherchant de l'aide extérieure et force la poignée de l'autre, mais rien ne change et la situation reste aussi critique. Je suis enfermé avec quatre inconnu dont un qui me menace avec une seringue. Un rire crispé passe à travers mes sanglots. J'ai lutté deux ans pour terminer comme ça, euthanasié comme un chien ? Une ombre se dessine sur la porte, couvrant la mienne.

\- Si tu nous laissais parler au lieu de t'exciter ainsi, me dit la même voix rauque que tout à l'heure. Ace...

Il me plaque face contre la porte et l'étonnement dans lequel la prononciation de mon nom m'a plongé m'empêche de réagir lorsque son aiguille s'enfonce dans mon cou. Je sens un liquide froid se propager dans mes veines, et je ferme les yeux en serrant les dents. Ce n'est pas douloureux mais ça reste terriblement désagréable.

\- C'est juste de quoi t'endormir, me prévient-il en passant un bras sous mon torse alors que je m'effondre lentement sur lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui veulent ta mort alors…

Sa voix devient de plus en plus lointaine.

\- ...Laisse-nous guérir ta fièvre et reste sagement au lit sans faire d'histoire…

Je lance un dernier regard -empli de pitié- à la pièce, puis retombe dans un sommeil plus lourd que le poids des maux qui compressent ma poitrine.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre :) Des critiques ? Constructives ou pas, lâchez-vous dans les reviews !**

 **J'avoue avoir galérer pour choisir le titre de ce chapitre et j'ai finalement opté pour "Fide, sed cui vide" qui veut dire "Fais confiance, mais prends garde à qui." (La traduction de wikipédia n'est pas très française, donc sous entendu "Fais confiance mais attention aux personnes à qui tu donnes ta confiance") La confiance est difficile à obtenir, difficile à donner, encore plus difficile à garder, surtout dans un monde ou n'importe qui peut jouer sur les deux tableaux... Pour le moment, cette locution est avant tout un conseil pour tous les personnages de cette fanfiction (et également pour les lecteurs *rire diabolique*). Particulièrement pour Ace qui est en mauvaise posture mais laissons le se reposer jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, dimanche, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Sur ce je vous fais plein de bisous, prenez soin de vous (et sortez couvert, c'est important).**

 **Salem.**


	4. Alea jacta est

**Hello ! J'ai été un peu malade ces derniers jours donc peu présent mais merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les ajouts en favoris et les follow comme d'habitude *coeur* Je me dépatouille comme je peux avec ma petite fièvre pour poster ce chapitre (Avec un jour d'avance, profitez en, lorsque le BAC arrivera, les chapitres auront plus souvent du retard que de l'avance... aheum... Je m'en excuse déjà... D'ailleurs, je pense changer mon jour de publication pour le faire le samedi à la place du dimanche, juste par simplicité pour moi et mon emploie du temps chargé *soupire*)  
**

 **Ce chapitre apporte quelques réponses à des questions qui m'ont été posées et valide -ou non- certaines hypothèses ! C'est l'un de ceux qui, pour le moment, m'a le plus fait rire au moment de l'écrire. Ok, "rire" n'est peut-être pas le bon terme ah ah, mais sachez que j'y ai pris du plaisir alors j'espère que vous aussi, vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire !**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Alea Jacta Est  
**

* * *

 **PDV Ace**

 **Lieu XXX, fin de matinée**

Ma tête est lourde et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'un brouillard s'est installé dans mon cerveau. J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil et parviens à ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer instantanément, agressé par la lumière extérieur qui éclaire mon visage. Quelque chose me gêne au bout de mon index, une espèce de pince que je pousse avec mes autres doigts pour la retirer. Une fois décrochée, un "BIP" continu s'élève dans la pièce, me forçant de nouveau à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je déteste ce bruit, fais attention veux-tu, me lance une voix calme.

Cette voix -celle-là même qui a prononcé mon nom avant que je m'écroule- termine de m'extirper de mon état brumeux. Je ne dis rien et observe cet homme assis à son bureau à quelques mètres de moi. Je l'entends poser son crayon, puis sa chaise glisse presque silencieusement sur le sol et il se lève avec une certaine grâce pour un homme de sa carrure. Il est grand, plutôt fin et à la vue des muscles saillants que son tee-shirt noir laisse entrevoir, je devine qu'il entretient son corps. L'homme avance vers moi en me jetant un petit coup d'œil avant d'aller débrancher l'électrocardiogramme. Le "bip" s'arrête enfin et l'inconnu repart à son bureau pour prendre une paire de gant en latex.

\- Qui es-tu ? J'essaie de demander mais ma voix pâteuse se meurt dans ma gorge.

\- Pardon ? Me demande-t-il en revenant à mon niveau.

Il tire un tabouret à côté du lit et s'assoit à ma gauche, avant de faire glisser le drap fin qui me recouvre jusqu'au bas du ventre. J'hésite à m'opposer à ses gestes, mais je me rends compte que je suis attaché au lit par des sangles.

\- Que...

\- Panique pas. C'était pour être sûr que tu nous refasses pas le même cirque que cette nuit.

Je suis heureux à cet instant de ne plus être relié à l'électrocardiogramme car entendre les "bip" s'accélérer en même temps que les battements de mon cœur, m'aurait encore plus fait stresser. De toute manière, c'est compliqué de se faire la belle avec des poches accrochées au bras, alors autant le laisser me manipuler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit. Devant mon regard mi-inquisiteur, mi-inquiet, je le sens se renfrogner. Je crois qu'il a entendu ma première question mais il semble l'ignorer délibérément, répondant à une autre qui me titillait les lèvres. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Tu as fais une hépatite toxique. Pour te soigner j'ai besoin de savoir d'où elle vient, est-ce que tu p…

\- Une quoi ? Je demande en arquant un sourcil.

Je le regarde, méfiant, alors que ses mains vont et viennent sur mon bras pour le débrancher des transfusions auquel il est raccroché.

\- Une inflammation du foie si tu préfères, m'explique-t-il en grognant, n'aimant à priori pas se faire couper la parole comme je viens de le faire. Est-ce que tu consommes des médicaments ?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en regardant ses yeux gris, limpides et insondables, concentrés sur mon bras.

\- Est-ce que tu as été exposé à des produits chimiques récemment ?

J'hausse les épaules, faisant malencontreusement bouger mon coude par la même occasion. Mon muscle se tend lorsque je sens la dernière aiguille, enfoncée plus profondément dans ma peau, s'extraire. Je grogne et l'étranger lève les yeux au ciel comme si ma réaction était exagérée avant de passer un coton mouillé sur l'intérieur de mon coude.

\- C'est bon, j'ai terminé, annonce-t-il. Tu vois, quand t'essaie pas de t'enfuir, les choses se déroulent sans problème.

Je le dévisage toujours, sans bouger, avant de frotter mes poignets contre les sangles pour lui demander silencieusement de me les retirer. Son regard parcourt mon torse -m'arrachant un frisson de gêne- avant de se poser sur mes mains, puis après ce qui semble être une petite hésitation, il me détache enfin. Je m'assoie complètement en jetant des petits coups d'œil furtifs à la pièce.

\- Tu as la peau sur les os...

\- J'admire ton sens de l'observation, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Il me foudroie du regard et je me rends compte que je l'ai encore coupé. Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes. Bien que ses gestes soient doux lorsqu'il me touche, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme qu'on peut se permettre de titiller.

\- Est-ce que c'est ta corpulence ou est-ce que tu ne te nourris pas assez ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton ennuyé et lasse comme celui qu'employait mon médecin lorsque j'étais enfant.

Si j'avais eu un paquet assez gros entre les jambes, je lui aurai répondu quelque chose comme "vu l'endroit ou tu m'as trouvé, est-ce que tu veux réellement une réponse ?" or je ne préfère pas jouer avec le feu.

\- J'me nourris pas assez, je réponds simplement.

\- Ok, commence-t-il en acquiesçant. Tu es à la rue ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Ses questions me parviennent comme des petits électrochocs. Je ne veux pas répondre à ça, surtout venant d'un homme qui m'est totalement inconnu -qu'importe qu'il soit mon sauveur ou non.

\- C'est compliqué, dis-je brièvement. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Ou est-ce qu'on est ? Et pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Est-ce que tu es médecin ? Ou sont mes affaires ? Et les autres hommes ? Est-ce que tu fais partis d'une association de secours ? Ou de l'armée ? Et…

Lorsque je pose mes questions, il s'est déjà rendu à l'autre bout de la pièce et marmonne en rangeant son matériel.

\- Oui, non, peut-être, je ne sais pas, 42, la vie, la mort, 3.14159…

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à son charabia avant de piger qu'il se paie ma tête. Il se tourne vers moi pendant qu'il retire ses gants en latex et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me regarde de haut.

\- Une seule question à la fois s'il te plait, j'comprends rien quand tu t'excites comme ça.

Sa remarque m'irrite quelque peu mais je prends sur moi et réfléchis à la question qui me brûle le plus les lèvres.

\- Ou est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?

\- Excellent, tu vois que tu peux y arriver. Question suivante.

Alors je dois répondre à ses questions, mais lui ne répond pas aux miennes ? J'espère qu'il est enclin à me donner les explications que j'attends car je ne suis pas d'humeur à poireauter encore plus.

"Ou sont mes affaires ?" est la deuxième question que je pose et techniquement, elle est aussi importante que la première. Le grand brun va de nouveau à son bureau, se penche par dessus et attrape un sac à dos noir décoré de deux badges : un smiley qui sourit et un autre qui fait la moue. Très bons représentants de mon caractère lunatique. Il vient le poser sur le lit, et je me jette littéralement dessus pour regarder son contenu. Fouillant rapidement, je regarde si tout y est mais un objet à l'air de manquer à l'appel. Je me retiens de paniquer et fouille plusieurs fois, répétant encore et encore les mêmes gestes avant de passer ma main sur mon cou. Le bout de mes doigts effleurent les perles rouges de mon collier et dans les secondes qui suivent, je suis calmé. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir remis, mais je suis rassuré de ne pas l'avoir paumé. Perdre le dernier souvenir de Luffy est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

-Maintenant que tu as tes affaires, habille-toi. Il faut que je t'emmène voir mon supérieur, après ça tu auras peut-être plus de réponses.

-Tu as besoin de l'accord de ton boss pour me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Demandé-je d'un ton sarcastique en attrapant mon tee-shirt pour l'enfiler.

J'aurai juré voir un sourire traverser son visage mais ce dernier disparaît bien vite alors que l'homme se rapproche de la porte.

-Law, me répond-t-il finalement.

Je termine de lacer mes vieilles Dr Martens noirâtres et usées pas le temps, puis je garde mon précieux sac avec moi et rejoins le dénommé Law.

Alors que nous marchons dans de longs couloirs sombres rappelant ceux angoissants d'un hôpital, je profite que Law ai tourné le dos pour fouiller dans les poches de mon jean, à la recherche de mon petit couteau. Je suis resté sage pour le moment mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rester méfiant, surtout face à cet énergumène qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. J'ai à peine le temps de fouiller dans ma deuxième poche que le brun m'interrompt. A croire qu'il a des yeux derrière la tête.

-Il est plus dans ta poche. On laisse pas un gamin armé se balader dans notre base.

-Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?! Je m'exclame en sentant une certaine rage monter en moi. Je veux récupérer mon schlass !

-Quand tu partiras, on te le rendra, me répond-t-il en ralentissant sa marche.

-Et tu me laisseras partir quand ?

-Dans trois semaines.

Sa voix est légère et j'y entends même un certain amusement alors que de mon côté, je manque de m'étouffer grossièrement en frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque.

\- Tu comptes me tenir enfermé ici pendant presque un mois ? T'es complètement barge ! Je m'exclame.

\- Oui...et oui, ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Sadique.

\- Je veux pas rester ici ! Je m'exclame en m'arrêtant.

Law continue d'avancer sur quelques mètres et s'arrête.

\- Je suis médecin, quand je prends la décision d'aider quelqu'un, je le fais jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu m'as même pas demandé mon avis ! Peut-être que j'en voulais pas de ton aide ? T'aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever sur le trottoir !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers moi en posant sa main sur la poignée d'une vieille porte métallique.

\- La fièvre t'aurait emporté dans la nuit et tu serais mort. T'aurais abandonné ton _Luffy d'amour_ dont tu répétais le nom quand t'étais inconscient.

Sa voix se propage comme un gaz toxique et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il se taise et qu'il ne prononce plus jamais ce prénom, surtout si c'est pour l'associer à l'abandon.

J'ai _déjà_ abandonné Luffy.

Je souffre déjà assez sans avoir besoin que ce vieux con ne vienne enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Va te faire ! Je hurle en enfonçant mon poing dans son thorax. Il est hors de question que je reste ici aussi longtemps, surtout avec un abruti comme toi !

Il n'évite pas mon poing et ne bronche même pas alors que je continue d'appuyer sur son torse. Il semble simplement surpris par mon soudain élan de rage mais une voix nous rappelle tout deux à l'ordre. Une voix calme et puissante qui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, nous demande d'entrer. Law agrippe fermement mon poignet d'une main tandis que son autre main abaisse enfin la poignée. Il me tire sans ménagement à l'intérieur et claque la porte derrière nous après m'avoir lâché. Le vieux a beaucoup plus de force que moi, je dois être pathétique à ses yeux.

J'observe la pièce dans laquelle il vient de me pousser et la détaille lentement. En face de la porte est placé un vieux bureau en bois qui pourrait être impressionnant s'il ne tombait pas en ruine. D'une certaine manière, tout à l'air vieux et décrépit ici, à part la pièce dans laquelle j'étais à mon réveil que je devine être une infirmerie. Derrière le bureau se trouve un homme, probablement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année. La moitié de son visage est couvert de scarification représentant un motif étrange qui me fait penser aux mandalas que je faisais quand j'étais petit. L'individu se lève et contourne son bureau pour s'approcher de nous. Il porte une longue veste kaki, qui cache le reste de ses vêtements mais ne cache pas sa corpulence : c'est un homme grand et plutôt bien bâti. Je me sens minuscule et fragile par rapport à eux et cette position de faiblesse ne fait que m'alarmer encore plus.

\- Enfin, Law. Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que je vous attends.

Ce n'est pas un reproche, plutôt une constatation de sa part, dite avec le même flegme que lorsqu'il a ordonné notre entrée dans son bureau.

\- C'est donc toi, le fameux Ace dont tout le monde parle ? Me demande-t-il en continuant de s'approcher.

Je recule de quelques pas mais la main de Law heurte mon dos, m'empêchant de trop m'éloigner. J'aimerai savoir qui est désigné par ce "tout le monde" mais je n'ose pas m'imposer face à lui. Il a la prestance des hommes sages qui ont vécu plus de choses qu'un humain ne devrait avoir à supporter dans une vie -et même moi qui ait beaucoup souffert ces dernières années, je me sens comme un moins que rien en face de lui.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir été recueilli par Law, de toute manière nous manquons de jeunes et j'espère qu'après ces trois semaines que tu vas passer parmi nous, tu accepteras de rester. Je suis Dragon. Monkey D. Dragon, tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de moi dans les journaux…

Je reste silencieux, pétrifié en réalisant dans quel endroit je me trouve et qui me fait fasse.

Dragon.

Le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire.

* * *

 **Maison d'enfance de Ace, 7 ans plus tôt**

 _\- …Encore lui ! Hurle mon père en chiffonnant une page du journal avant de l'envoyer dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de la chaise sur laquelle il est assis._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, étant naturellement peu intéressé par les affaires de mon père._

 _Luffy aussi est peu intéressé par ces histoires, si peu qu'il n'a même pas relevé la tête en entendant papa s'énerver. Il est trop occupé à terminer son puzzle. Ses petites mains vont et viennent sur les pièces alors qu'un sourire niais étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il réussit à assembler de nouveaux morceaux._

 _\- CE QU'IL Y A ?_

 _Nous sursautons tous les deux alors que notre père semble sur le point d'imploser. Son visage est rouge, légèrement bouffi par l'abus d'alcool et il secoue son journal jusqu'à ce qu'il se déchire._

 _\- Ce mec là, ce petit con de révolutionnaire, il vient de faire exploser toute une livraison de vêtement en direction de Londres. Et pas n'importe quoi, de la bonne fourrure de qualité valant plusieurs milliers d'euros ! Tu vois Ace, c'est à cause de gars comme lui que plein de gens peuvent pas s'habiller._

 _\- De toute manière, c'est pas bien de tuer les animaux, dit Luffy d'une voix douce et innocente en relevant la tête._

 _Mon père se lève et titube difficilement jusqu'à notre niveau. Quand je le vois dans cet état, je me demande comment il fait pour réussir à lire. Il donne un coup de pieds dans le puzzle de Luffy qui vole dans le salon, faisant se détacher la plupart des pièces, puis il attrape mon petit frère par le col de son tee-shirt et le soulève du sol._

 _\- T'es de son côté peut-être ?!_

 _Luffy se met à pleurer et bat des jambes pour essayer de se libérer de sa poigne. Je me lève précipitamment et me suspend au bras de mon père pour lui faire lâcher prise._

 _\- Il a cinq ans ! Je m'exclame en continuant de tirer sur son avant-bras. Il sait pas de quoi il parle, laisse le tranquille ! Je supplie en essayant de couvrir de ma voix, les cris de Luffy._

 _Finalement il le lâche, et je rattrape mon petit frère comme je peux avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Il vient se blottir contre moi alors que mon père part se servir un nouveau verre de rhum._

 _\- Ace… Ce type là, Dragon, c'est un crevard. Il détruit tout, parce qu'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va détruire la société. Il est drôle avec ses idéaux de hippies, encore un pd refoulé qui se sent plus. De toute manière, le gouvernement fait tout pour les abattre, personne veut d'eux. Vivement que le référendum sur les pendaisons publiques passe, on pourra enfin s'amuser le dimanche._

 _Sa voix, ses idées, tout ce qu'il dit me dégoute. Je m'imagine entrain de lui éclater ses fichues bouteilles d'alcool sur le crâne et ça me ferait presque rire si je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je lui en veux de nous faire vivre l'enfer et je lui en veux encore plus de faire du mal à Luffy. Du haut de mes onze ans, je ne comprends pas grands choses à ce qu'il se passe. Mais je sais qu'il y a très peu de choses admirables : les gens sont fermés d'esprits et si on ne rentre pas dans certaines cases, on est envoyé dans des camps ou des hôpitaux. La population est opprimée, aussi bien par le gouvernement et l'armée que par les habitants d'Angleterre eux-mêmes. Tous les jours, des dizaines de personnes sont tuées, tout ça pour faire régner un ordre abstrait et permettre aux plus riches de rester sur le trône. Alors non, tout ça n'a rien d'admirable, mais si cet homme, Dragon, arrive à énerver mon imbécile de père comme ça, je crois pouvoir avancer que certaines personnes sont encore respectables._

 _J'enfouis ma tête dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Luffy qui tremble comme une feuille tandis que papa tourne les talons et quitte la pièce en titubant, sa bouteille à la main._

 _\- Ace… Le puzzle…. Gémit mon frère._

 _\- C'est rien trésor, on va le refaire ensemble, je vais t'aider. On va tout réparer. Promis, on réussit toujours à tout réparer..._

* * *

\- Allo ? Ace ? On t'a perdu ?

La voix de Law qui agite sa main devant mon visage me ramène à la réalité.

\- Je me rappelle de vous, commencé-je d'une voix tremblante à l'égard de Dragon. Vous êtes à la tête de l'armée révolutionnaire depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année, je marmonne en le détaillant.

Son identité est secrète, personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble à part les personnes dont il est le plus proche et je suis satisfait de pouvoir enfin poser un visage sur ce nom légendaire.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? J'ai rien d'un révolutionnaire...

Mon cœur bat si vite que ma poitrine en devient douloureuse. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses en deux jours, je vais finir par péter un plomb.

Dragon nous tourne le dos et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre, le bruit de ses pas accompagné par le bruit de sa cape glissant sur le parquet.

\- Law t'as trouvé dans la rue, et vu ton état, ça fait un moment que tu y es, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en marge de la société, et pas par choix car sinon tu n'essayerais pas de te raccrocher à Londres comme tu le fais, tu essaierais de partir dans des zones inhabitées. Je me trompe ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et baisse les yeux : il n'a pas tort. Je ne dois pas être l'une des premières personnes qui arrive dans son bureau après avoir été dans la même situation que celle que je vis actuellement.

\- Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Law. Tu veux partir, mais souviens-toi que tu n'as nul part où aller. Ici nous avons un toit, de quoi t'habiller et te nourrir. Peu importe les raisons qui font de toi un exclu, tu seras accepté par la majorité d'entre nous. Avant de faire des pieds et des mains pour nous quitter, tu devrais réfléchir et ces trois semaines devraient t'être suffisante pour prendre ta décision.

\- Attendez, on se connait pas, vous n'avez pas peur que…que j'aille tout raconter ? Ou je sais pas, que je sois un espion du gouvernement ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

\- Nous ne craignons pas les autorités. Nous les évitons simplement pour prévenir d'éventuels… dommages collatéraux.

Mes yeux continuent de détailler les lignes imparfaites du parquet mité alors que je suis incapable de relever la tête. Mon agacement envers Law a disparu, ma peur aussi et même ma fatigue. Je me sens juste...vide. Sa proposition est intéressante, dans le sens ou même si intégrer cet organisme me fait peur, je pourrais vivre dans un certain confort pendant au moins 21 jours.

\- J'accepte de rester le temps d'être rétabli mais je veux qu'on réponde à mes questions dès que j'en aurai. Et je veux avoir la possibilité de revenir sur ma décision.

Mon ton est ferme, bien plus que ce que j'imaginais pouvoir faire alors que mes genoux et mes doigts tremblent. Les yeux noirs de Dragon me dévisage, puis un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- J'aime les hommes qui ne se démontent pas face à moi. Marché conclu.

Dragon retourne derrière son bureau et fait signe à Law d'approcher. Je les entends à peine, leur échange étant chuchoter trop bas pour mon ouïe. Leur discussion s'attarde et je m'avance près de la fenêtre, à l'endroit où se trouvait Dragon quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me colle quasiment à la vitre pour détailler l'extérieur. Le bâtiment semble très long et est haut de six étages. Un peu plus loin, je distingue des cheminées reliées à un autre bâtiment recouvert de tôles rouillées. Tout cela ressemble à une vieille usine désaffectée. C'est glauque. Alors que j'imagine tout ce qui a pu se passer dans ces lieux depuis leurs créations jusqu'à l'arrivée des troupes révolutionnaires, la voix de Law m'arrache de mes pensées en me faisant sursauter.

\- PARDON ? S'exclame-t-il avec un air ahuris.

Dragon se met à rire et pose une main sur l'épaule du jeune brun.

\- Tu es médecin et c'est ton patient, dit-il en posant son index sur le torse de Law. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant qu'il soit à ta charge.

Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, espérant à un léger quiproquo.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire…? Demandé-je doucement en me tournant vers eux sans pour autant quitter ma place.

Le chef me sourit, un sourire à la fois poli et à la fois vicieux. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il va me dire, je ne le présage que trop bien. Dragon traverse la pièce et ouvre la porte de son bureau en faisant signe à Law -toujours mortifié- et à moi-même de sortir. Une fois le pallier de la porte passé, Dragon nous dévisage un par un, avant de répondre enfin à ma question.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette base pour le moment. Tu pars vivre avec Law. Dès ce soir, m'annonce-t-il en fermant la porte.

Sa voix résonne en écho dans ce long couloir dont je ne distingue même pas le fond et je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour sentir le regard noir du vieux peser sur mes épaules.

Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré.

* * *

 **"Alea jacta est", littéralement "le sort en est jeté" ou "les dès sont jetés" ! Ce chapitre est pour moi -en quelques sortes- le vrai début de l'intrigue. A partir de maintenant, tout risque de s'enchainer assez vite. (Je dis ça comme si dans cinq chapitres, ça allait être la fin, mais j'ai bien peur que dans trente chapitres, on y soit encore ah ah !)  
**

 **Vu que ce chapitre a de l'importance pour moi, soyez mimis et laissez une petite review, je vous enverrai un cookie imaginaire pour nourrir vos pensées (je suis adorable, pas vrai ?)**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous d'amour et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Salem**


	5. In Extremis

**Salut la compagnie :) Quoi de neuf ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci pour les reviews, les ajouts en fav et les follows (D'ailleurs, il y en a eu pas mal cette semaine, qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez vous ? Révélez votre identité *braque une lampe torche sur vos faces*)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu mouvementé et le titre est...plutôt annonciateur par rapport à ce qui va se passer... je vous laisse vous faire des films tout au long de votre lecture hi hi hi**

 **En ce moment, j'ai des violentes allergies au pollen, au point d'en avoir de la fièvre, je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre ! Et en trainant dans mes documents pour le trouver, je me suis rendu compte que c'était le dernier chapitre écrit depuis longtemps... A partir de maintenant donc, la publication va devenir irrégulière, surtout que le BAC arrive, puis ensuite ce sera les vacances et comme je pars, difficile pour moi de trouver de la connexion internet... Ah ! Je suis actuellement en état de panique pour m'organiser et me trouver du temps pour écrire x)**

 **Je m'excuse déjà mille fois pour les probables périodes de disparitions qui arrivent mais en attendant, enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : In extremis**

* * *

 **PDV Law**

 **Base principale de l'armée révolutionnaire, quelques minutes plus tard**

L'annonce de Dragon m'a laissé coi. Il sait pertinemment que je tiens à ma solitude, que j'ai toujours vécu hors des casernes dans le but même de la préserver et maintenant, il me met un gosse sur les épaules ? D'un autre côté, je préfère qu'il me le confie plutôt qu'à des personnes moins fréquentables de l'armée -oui, j'ai une assez bonne estime de moi. Alors que nous longeons les couloirs silencieusement pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, je devine qu'Ace fait autant la gueule que moi. Sûrement à propos de la discussion qu'on a eu avant de rentrer dans la salle, après avoir mentionné un certain "Luffy".

\- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, dis-je simplement.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de lui. Pas sans mon autorisation.

J'acquiesce doucement mais il s'en fiche : c'était un ordre, pas une requête. Il a l'air jeune mais semble déjà traîner pas mal de casseroles derrière lui. Au faite…

\- Tu as quel âge ? Je demande en fouillant dans mes poches pour trouver mon tabac.

Il semble hésiter, comme s'il encourait un quelconque risque à trop en révéler sur lui, mais après quelques secondes il me répond enfin.

\- 18 ans.

Sa réponse est brève, dite sur un ton froid et distant. Et bien, passer trois semaines avec lui va être une vraie partie de plaisir... J'attrape finalement mon paquet de tabac, prend un filtre et le glisse entre mes lèvres le temps de rouler ma cigarette. L'attention du dénommé Ace se dirige sur moi alors qu'il arque un sourcil à la vue du paquet que je tiens dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te surprends le plus entre le fait qu'un médecin fume ou bien que je sois assez doué, habile et brillant pour réussir à la rouler en marchant, sans faire tomber une seule miette de tabac ?

\- Surement la deuxième option.

Je suis quasiment sûr qu'un léger sourire a déformé sa lèvre supérieur le temps d'une seconde.

\- Tu ne fumes pas ? Demandé-je en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il secoue la tête et me suit à l'intérieur, quittant ainsi les couloirs sombres, froids et sales de l'usine pour venir se réfugier dans ce petit cocon. C'est le seul endroit appréciable de tout le bâtiment, même la cafétéria et les dortoirs laissent à désirer alors le gamin peut s'estimer heureux de s'être réveillé ici.

\- Tu as déjà toutes tes affaires sur toi ? Oublies rien, on change de zones, on repassera ici que dans quelques jours.

\- J'ai pas grand chose de toute manière, me répond-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Pas faux. Je suppose qu'il est habitué à ne pas avoir beaucoup d'affaire sur lui.

\- On partira après mangé. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te fasse un déjeuner spécifique par rapport à tes carences et ton infection. L'avantage de ces trois semaines qu'on va passer ensemble, c'est que tu es peux être sûr que ton alimentation sera saine.

\- Et les désavantages de cette cohabitation ?

\- La liste est surement très longue mais je préfère ne pas y penser tout de suite, dis-je simplement avec un sourire en coin.

Un frappement léger contre la porte me fait relever la tête et je vois Penguin se glisser dans la pièce. Mon second est toujours vêtu de sa veste blanche, accordée à son pantalon et sa casquette, sur laquelle est écrit son prénom.

\- Cap'tain, la cafétéria va bientôt fermer, on m'a dit de venir vous chercher.

\- On se mettait en route, je réponds sur un ton poli.

Penguin acquiesce et s'en va après quelques regards curieux vers Ace - ce qui n'a pas échappé au concerné qui affiche une petite moue.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde là-bas ? Me demande-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

\- Ça dépends des jours. Je pense qu'on devrait être tranquille mais ne t'en fais pas, les gens te jaugeront seulement pendant quelques secondes, c'est pas la mort.

Ma réponse ne semble pas lui convenir mais j'engage déjà la marche en lui faisant signe de me suivre. J'emprunte des couloirs nouveaux pour le gamin qui n'a vu qu'une infime partie du bâtiment, en direction de la cafétéria. Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuses, nous descendons un escalier qui débouche directement dans une grande salle. Le plafond est à plus de huit mètres du sol et la pièce, servant anciennement d'entrepôt, s'étend plus en longueur qu'en largeur. 4 longues tables sont plantées au milieu et couvre un large espace, suffisant pour y accueillir la totalité des soldats assignés à cette base. A peine Ace et moi avons-nous fait une dizaine de pas que les regards se tournent vers nous. Heureusement, il y a très peu de monde, le reste des personnes présentes dans la base ayant surement terminées leur repas depuis longtemps vu l'heure qu'il est.

Mon regard balaie la foule et je remarque une touffe de cheveux verts éloignée des autres. Zoro est assis au fond de la salle, loin de toute forme de vie humaine. Lui aussi tient à sa tranquillité et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je m'entends bien avec lui.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande devant une bande de chacals affamés , c'est normal ? Me demande le gosse sur un ton sarcastique, assez bas pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Ace se tient à côté de moi, blême face à cette foule devenue silencieuse. Et bien, s'il pouvait masquer son stress aussi bien qu'il arrive à le contrôler dans sa voix...

\- C'est ce que je ressens tous les jours en me baladant dans la rue chaton, ne viens pas te plaindre pour si peu, lance une jeune femme brune qui passait derrière nous au même moment.

Shakky… Le bruit de ses talons frappant le sol accompagne sa démarche vive et élancée. Elle tient un plateau bien garnit -je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour manger autant alors qu'elle est aussi fine- et part rejoindre les autres. Les discussions reprennent peu à peu, l'attention des soldats ne portant plus sur Ace mais sur le sourire charmeur de la demoiselle qui enroule ses mèches brunes autour de son index. Il y a très peu de femmes ici alors autant dire qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçue -et qu'elle ne laisse personne indifférent.

A cause de la remarque de Shakky, je constate qu'Ace prend la discrète teinte d'une tomate et je ricane en continuant de marcher jusqu'au bar. Le regard noir du gamin pèse sur mes épaules et mon petit doigt me dit que c'est l'une des choses à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer.

\- Prend pas de plateau, le tient devrait déjà être prêt, j'annonce en allant chercher mes couverts.

Un regard vers lui m'indique qu'il ne se soucie pas de moi et qu'il est occupé à détailler le bâtiment avec une expression impassible.

\- C'est dommage… Dit-il en levant le nez en l'air.

Je suis son regard jusqu'au fenêtres de l'entrepôt. Elles sont immenses et laisseraient passer une luminosité agréable -en plus de la vue directe sur la forêt qu'elles offrent- mais elles sont recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui obstrue la vue comme le ferait un rideau.

\- Parfois, l'endroit est survolé par des avions de l'armée nationale. On ne peut pas se permettre d'effectuer trop de modifications aux bâtiments sinon on attirerait l'attention. Et de toute manière, on a d'autres choses à faire que le ménage, je termine en souriant.

Je longe le bar avec mon plateau, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la nourriture. Le cuisinier -un vieil homme doté d'une carrure impressionnante- me sert une assiette, puis me fait un clin d'œil avant de partir en cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand blond traverse la porte en trombe et vient s'accouder au bar, juste en face de moi.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en désignant le jeune à mes côtés.

\- À ce qu'il paraît, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés… Fais moi voir ça…

Je tends le bras et prend son menton entre mon pouce et mon index sous le regard interloqué de Ace.

\- Eh bien dis donc, dis-je en me tournant vers le gamin avec un sourire moqueur. Tu as un sacré jeu de jambes.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il ne comprend rien, puis après avoir analysé le visage de Sanji, il remarque enfin l'énorme bleu qui recouvre le haut de sa mâchoire

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? S'exclame-t-il en tombant des nues.

\- Quand tu te débattais cette nuit, rit le grand blond en lui tendant sa main. C'était un accident, oublies ça. Enchanté, moi c'est Sanji. Je suis chef en cuisine.

\- Ace … Répond-t-il timidement en serrant sa main en retour.

Eh bien, s'il avait été aussi doux avec moi qu'il l'est maintenant avec Sanji, les choses se seraient déroulées avec beaucoup plus de simplicité et de rapidité. Le cuistot nous informe qu'il part chercher le plateau du gamin et nous attendons patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec l'objet désiré. Ace le remercie en prenant son bien et je fais signe au gosse de me suivre jusqu'au fond de la salle où Zoro est assit.

\- C'est grâce à lui qu'on est encore en vie, dis-je avec signe de menton vers le soldat.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, dis-je en soupirant.

Je lui explique rapidement la manière dont Zoro l'a hissé hors des rails alors que j'échappais à un gendarme et il semble prendre conscience au fur et à mesure de mon récit, qu'il revient de loin. Au moment où nous arrivons à la table, le "héros" se lève tout juste, prêt à partir.

Mauvais karma.

Nous échangeons de brève salutations, n'étant tout deux pas d'un naturel très bavard.

\- Une réunion est prévue jeudi prochain, m'annonce-t-il d'un ton sous-entendant que ma présence est requise. Ce sera l'occasion pour Ace de se familiariser avec les lieux. Et de faire connaissance avec quelques personnes, ajoute-t-il à l'attention du concerné avec un petit sourire.

Il part d'une démarche calme qui impose du respect et de l'admiration -même lorsqu'il va seulement débarrasser son plateau. Ce mec a toujours la classe, quoi qu'il fasse. C'en est presque rageant.

\- Les gens sont tous gentils ici, me dit Ace d'une voix étrangement triste en s'asseyant là ou Zoro se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'hausse les épaules et me prépare à commencer mon repas.

\- Attends de connaître plus de monde pour te faire une idée, tout n'est pas tout rose chez nous non plus, dis-je d'une voix lointaine alors qu'une fois de plus, mes pensées s'égarent.

* * *

 **Base XXX de l'armée révolutionnaire, 16 ans plus tôt**

 _Les cris de Corazon me parviennent, d'abord lointain, puis au fur et à mesure que je m'extirpe de mon sommeil, ils se font plus nettes. Plus forts aussi. Je me redresse, craintif, alors qu'une deuxième voix, tout aussi violente, s'élève à présent. Je saute de mon lit et silencieusement, traverse le couloir jusqu'à arriver derrière la porte me séparant du salon._

 _\- Tu es complètement bourré ! S'exclame Cora que je vois depuis le trou de la serrure._

 _\- Il faut qu'on en finisse, maintenant… Répond une voix grinçante que je ne supporte pas._

 _Son frère, Doflamingo, titube jusqu'à lui. Il tourne le dos à la porte et depuis l'endroit ou je me cache, je le vois sortir un canif de la poche de son jean._

 _\- Non ! Je m'exclame en ouvrant la porte à la volée, courant vers l'homme armé._

 _Je me jette sur son bras et m'y accroche de tout mon poids alors que les cris de Cora se font encore plus violents. Il m'aime et savoir que je me mets en danger, surtout pour lui, je sais que ça lui est insupportable. Mais je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Il est tout ce que j'ai._

 _Le poing de Cora heurte la mâchoire de son frère qui, déséquilibré par mon poids, s'effondre sur le sol. Il lui retire le couteau des mains avant de se tourner vers moi, son sourire ayant définitivement disparu pour laisser place à une rage pure._

 _\- TU ES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENT ! Hurle Corazon. RETOURNE AU LIT. TOUT DE SUITE !_

 _C'est la première fois qu'il me cri dessus comme ça et je me rends compte que lorsqu'il est énervé, il est terrifiant. Je fuis dans ma chambre en courant, claquant la porte du salon puis celle de ma chambre derrière moi. Je me roule sous ma couette, mon corps frissonnant de peur. Quelques minutes passent, puis j'entends de nouvelles voix et je me doute que Cora a appelé d'autres personnes pour qu'ils emmènent son frère ailleurs. Peu de temps après, le grand blond ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre. Je tire la couverture sur mon visage alors qu'il se glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce, sa démarche légère sur le parquet m'indiquant qu'il se rapproche du lit._

 _Il s'assoit sur le bord du matelas et son poids me fait rouler sur le côté jusqu'à lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que ses bras entourent mon torse et qu'il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux._

 _\- J'aime pas les câlins ! Je grogne en griffant ses avants-bras._

 _\- Je sais. Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas te crier dessus. J'ai juste eu très peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

 _Je ne réponds rien et arrête de me débattre en le sentant trembler contre mon dos. Oui, c'est vraiment la première fois que je le vois passer par autant d'émotions fortes, lui qui d'habitude n'a que le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Pourquoi il voulait te tuer ? Demandé-je en basculant ma tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux._

 _Il se redresse et passe sa main dans mes cheveux avant de m'envoyer à l'autre bout du lit. Cora retire ses chaussures en battant des jambes puis vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Par réflexe, je me blottis contre lui alors qu'il commence à m'expliquer une autre de ces histoires d'adultes que je ne comprends pas tout le temps bien._

 _\- Il n'est pas pour la révolution. Nos parents ont été tués lorsqu'on était plus jeune, ils étaient résistants comme…_

 _\- Mes parents… Je complète d'une voix sourde._

 _Il acquiesce avec un air sombre et continue son récit._

 _\- Lorsqu'ils sont morts, on aurait dû être placés ici tous les deux mais il avait déjà rencontré des personnes de l'armée, qui l'ont adopté par la suite. J'imagine que c'est la mort de nos parents qui l'a dégoûté de l'armée révolutionnaire, il ne souhaite pas terminer comme eux._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir ta mort, je m'exclame en me redressant._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de raisons valables qui autorisent quelqu'un à tuer. Nous ne sommes que des humains. Qui sommes nous pour juger de la mort d'un des nôtres…_

 _\- Mais…_

 _Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant de me taire._

 _\- Il est trois heures du matin Law, on se lancera dans un débat demain si tu veux, mais maintenant il faut que tu dormes. De toute manière, tu es un peu jeune pour te soucier de tout ça non ?_

 _\- J'ai peut-être que treize ans mais je suis quand même très mature, je réplique en faisant une moue boudeuse, n'aimant pas être pris pour un gamin._

 _\- Ouais, peut-être..._

 _Corazon borde rapidement le lit, restant avec moi cette nuit encore. J'ai une santé fragile alors ça le rassure de dormir ici, même si lui dit juste que c'est pour que je ne fasse pas de cauchemar. Il me prend_ vraiment _pour un enfant._

 _\- Promet moi de faire attention aux gens que tu rencontrent. Je suis sûr que tout le monde n'est pas révolutionnaire dans l'armée et que certaines personnes sont infiltrées. Sinon, comment Doflamingo aurait su notre emplacement ? Il y des gens dangereux qui se cachent derrière leur cordialité et leurs faux sourires, fais attention._

 _\- Promis._

* * *

 **Non loin de la base principale de l'armée révolutionnaire, retour à l'époque actuelle**

 **PDV Law**

Seul le bruit des graviers s'écrasant sous nos semelles vient déranger le silence calme qui s'est établie entre Ace et moi depuis que nous avons quitté la base. De temps à autre, les bruits des animaux qui errent dans la forêt viennent faire sursauter le gamin. Comme je l'ai trouvé en ville, je parie qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se balader dans ce genre de lieux. Au bout du chemin, un grillage se distingue et juste derrière, des rails.

\- On est presque arrivé à la gare, annoncé-je simplement.

Il lève la tête et au même moment, un grognement grave s'élève en provenance des buissons devant lesquels nous passons. Le gamin fait un bond sur le côté et manque de s'accrocher à mon bras mais je le vois se raviser, se sentant passablement ridicule.

\- Ça doit être un sanglier, arrête de paniquer pour le moindre bruit. Les choses les plus dangereuses qu'il y a dans cette forêt, ce doit être des moustiques, dis-je en riant.

\- "Juste" un sanglier, bougonne-t-il en accélérant en direction du grillage.

Je lui emboite le pas et une fois arrivé devant la grille de fer, je lui propose aimablement de le débarrasser de son sac.

\- Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il en raffermissant son emprise sur ses lanières.

Il a vraiment l'air d'accorder de l'importance à ses affaires...

\- Pour que tu passes plus facilement, dis-je tendant ma main vers lui, attendant qu'il me le donne.

Ace regarde ma main en arquant un sourcil puis, m'ignorant délibérément, il commence à grimper le grillage de trois mètres de haut.

\- Très bien… Dis-je en haussant les épaules après avoir laissé retomber mon bras.

J'adore qu'un gosse comme lui me foute des vents avec une expression arrogante.

Vraiment, ça égaye ma journée.

J'escalade à mon tour le grillage après avoir rajusté les sangles de mon propres sac, puis je saute de l'autre côté et me réceptionne avec une certaine aisance, ayant l'habitude de ce petit manège. Je lève la tête pour regarder le gamin enjamber le grillage à son tour -trouant son jean au niveau de la cuisse au passage- puis il saute et manque de tomber à la réception, déséquilibré par le poids de son sac. J'arque un sourcil, affichant la même expression suffisante que ce qu'il m'a offert quelques minutes plus tôt. Son majeure atterrit juste sous mon nez, d'un geste respirant la joie de vivre et l'amour d'autrui. Évidemment.

\- J'aime bien les gens polis, dis-je d'un ton sec en commençant à longer les rails.

\- Je vais pas changer mon comportement juste pour que tu me portes dans ton cœur, me répond-t-il en me suivant.

Je prend une grande inspiration en levant les yeux au ciel et ne m'arrête pas pour l'engueuler. J'estime lui avoir déjà rappelé assez de fois pour aujourd'hui à quel point notre cohabitation allait être délicate.

Après de longues minutes de marches le long des rails, nous arrivons près du quai. J'ordonne à Ace de se cacher derrière le bâtiment pour être sur que personne ne nous voit. Le train qui passe ici fait juste une halte mais ne prend pas de voyageur -de toute manière c'est un train de marchandise- alors il ne faut pas que le conducteur nous voit attendre sur le quai. Nous sommes arrivés pile à l'heure car à peine avons nous contourné le bâtiment -un petit entrepôt aménagé pour les courtes haltes des chauffeurs- que le sifflement du train nous informe de son arrivée. Je guette patiemment la descente du conducteur puis une fois que l'homme -un vieux barbu bedonnant- quitte enfin son poste, je fais signe à Ace de me suivre sans faire de bruit. Je me penche un peu en avant et court en direction du dernier wagon. La porte, non cadenassée, s'ouvre sans problème bien qu'elle émette un grincement aigu capable de trahir notre présence.

Le jeune brun se glisse à l'intérieur du wagon sans bruit et je passe juste après lui, refermant la porte derrière moi. J'ai l'impression désagréable d'être enfermé dans une boite de conserve et l'odeur de pomme de terre qui exhale des caisses de marchandise n'aide pas à dissiper cette sensation.

\- On a deux heures de trajet, assis toi. Et dors, tu en as besoin.

Ace ne me répond pas mais fais ce que je lui dis sans me causer de nouveaux soucis. Il s'allonge sur le sol en métal, colle son dos contre la caisse en bois et pose sa tête sur bras, mais il ne ferme pas les yeux. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas encore assez confiance en moi pour se permettre de piquer un somme en ma présence mais ça, je ne peux pas en lui en vouloir.

Avant de m'asseoir, j'ouvre l'une des caisses et récupère quelques pommes de terre, certaines vont dans mon sac, d'autres dans mes poches. Je referme la caisse et m'assois en tailleur en face du gamin tout en sortant mon petit couteau de poche. Je le lance au dessus de ma tête pour que la lame se déplie et le rattrape habilement en plein vol, mes doigts posés sur le manche.

\- T'as quel âge ? Me demande Ace d'un ton moqueur. On t'a pas appris qu'il fallait pas jouer avec les couteaux ?

Je souris et fait mine de lancer mon couteau dans sa direction. Ace se redresse d'un coup et lorsqu'il réalise que l'objet tranchant est toujours dans ma main, son majeure me fait face une seconde fois. Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais, signe de mécontentement tandis qu'il se rallonge sur le flanc avec un air renfrogné.

\- J'ai 29 ans, respecte tes aînés, sale mioche, je gronde en commençant à tailler une pomme de terre.

Il arque un sourcil en me voyant faire et j'hausse les épaules.

\- Deux heures de trajet, faut bien que je m'occupe, dis-je en simple explication.

* * *

 **PDV Ace**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et tente de me tourner sur le côté mais je suis bloqué par quelque chose de dure. Ah oui, la caisse en bois... J'émerge rapidement et me rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon arrivée à la base, comme si avant cette courte sieste, j'avais été dans un état second continue, comme si je sortais d'une distanciation de la réalité et que tout s'était remis en ordre.

\- Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé, la belle aux bois dormants, mais on est presque arrivé.

Lui. Sa voix grave et rauque a quelque chose d'agaçant mais je ne saurai pas exactement dire quoi. Peut-être que c'est juste son profil qui ne me revient pas.

\- J'habite pas dans une zone desservie par un arrêt alors on va devoir sauter, m'annonce-t-il en se levant.

L'information prend quelques secondes à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau et lorsque j'en comprends la signification, je me redresse trop vite et suis pris de vertige.

\- PARDON ? Je m'exclame. On va sauter d'un train en marche ?

\- Arrête de faire le gamin capricieux, c'est rien qu'une habitude à prendre…

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA G-

\- Langage, gronde-t-il avant que je ne termine ma phrase.

\- Tu joues les médecins attentionnés mais t'envisage de me faire sauter d'un train qui roule à 160 km/h ? T'as un problème dans ta tête ou ça se passe comment ?

Il rit face à mon emportement et l'expression mi-énervée/mi-choquée qui est fixée sur mon visage refuse de disparaître. Law ouvre la porte de la rame pour laisser la lumière du soleil et l'air frais entrer dans l'habitacle. Le décore qui s'offre à moi n'est pas absolument pas celui auquel je m'attendais. J'imaginais une campagne morose, à la place de quoi, le train surplombe la ville. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre ligne moderne dans des endroits aussi paumés -surement un moyen d'acheminer les marchandises plus rapidement. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux longs et je repousse d'un geste rageur, les quelques mèches qui viennent se coller contre mon visage. Le soleil se couche et disparaît doucement derrière les toits des immeubles. C'est surement la première fois que je trouve une ville belle. Les rayons de lumières passent à travers les carreaux teintés des bâtiments abandonnés, faisant se refléter sur les parois des édifices, des dizaines de couleurs différentes. Sur certains buildings, on dirait presque que la nature a repris ses droits et j'en viens à me demander si nous sommes toujours à Londres, toujours à la même époque. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur des derniers rayons de soleil, mais une faible secousse de la rame me force à les rouvrir alors que je suis projeté sur le côté, le train en plein tournant.

\- Debout.

Law me tend sa main mais je me relève sans son aide après lui avoir jeté un regard noir. Il soupire et hausse les sourcils, exaspéré par mon comportement, avant de prendre son sac et de le mettre sur ses deux épaules. Il s'assure que je fasse de même, pose sa main sur mon poignet et me force à me rapprocher du bord. Lui avance aisément sur la tôle métallique alors que moi, j'ai l'air d'un éléphant bourré, mes pas lourds et imprécis retentissant dans l'habitacle.

\- Tu as peur ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu veux sincèrement que je te réponde ?

L'idée de sauter d'un train en marche au-dessus du vide me donne passablement envie de vomir. Le véhicule ralentit en vue du prochain virage, presque à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Dans le toit d'un immeuble, plus bas que nous, une fissure commence à apparaître. Elle s'élargit au fur et à mesure que nous avançons jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un trou béant dont l'obscurité cache le fond.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sur que non, je réponds en déglutissant.

\- Tant mieux, c'est encore plus drôle comme ça, me répond-t-il simplement en m'attrapant par le col de ma veste. Je te jette juste avant le tournant sinon ce sera trop tard. Oh, et essaie d'expirer un maximum d'air pour que tes muscles se relâchent, ça fera moins mal à l'impacte.

\- Hein, qu...

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà, Law me pousse hors du wagon et je tombe dans le vide, le visage tourné vers le ciel. La vitesse de ma chute comprime ma poitrine et m'empêche de crier tandis que mes muscles sont figés. Merde, j'espère qu'il est sûr de son coup parce que je vois pas comment je vais m'en sortir vivant. Malgré tout, je suis son dernier conseil : expirer l'air de mes poumons. Au moins si la chute est longue, je mourrais asphyxié plutôt qu'écrasé contre le sol.

\- _In extremis_ ! Hurle-t-il en sautant à son tour au moment ou le train s'engage dans le virage.

Law a les bras écartés et semble prendre les choses avec beaucoup plus de légèreté que moi -je serai incapable de dire si pour le moment, cela me fait encore plus peur ou au contraire, me rassure.

Et nous tombons dans le vide tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité de la fissure nous avale.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Je vous laisse sur cette fin hm... Un peu chaotique...**

 ***disparait sous sa couette en dabant d'une manière inadéquat, après avoir fait le plein de trucs à grignoter pour se motiver à écrire***

 **A bientôt ;)**


	6. Per aspera ad astra

**Hello !  
**

 **Comment allez-vous mes bichons ? La fin de l'année approche, j'ai de moins en moins de cours donc... j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre !**

 **On remercie très fort Nawakary d'avoir corrigé plein de fautes toutes moches en une seule après-midi, sans elle, mes textes piqueraient beaucoup plus les yeux ! (Si tu passes par là, je sais que tu en marre que je dise merci à tout bout de champ, désolé pas désolé) J'ai "peur" de poster ce chapitre car il contient beaucoup de description et de dialogue, c'était un vrai challenge pour moi mais ma bêta a réussi à me rassurer un peu, cependant je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de ce que j'ai fais... Donc à vous, reviewers réguliers ou petits fantômes, si vous avez une quelconque remarque, n'hésitez pas, je vous attends à cœur ouvert :')  
**

 **Je ne m'égare pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Per espera ad astra**

* * *

 **PDV Ace**

Nous tombons dans le vide tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité de la fissure nous avale.

Tout est noir, vide. Une barre vient couper mon ventre en deux, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement alors que l'air fait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens. L'adrénaline est à son comble et le pressentiment que mon cœur va s'arrêter se fait éprouver, mais la chute dure à peine quelques secondes. La vitesse de l'air me paralyse, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte quelque chose de mou, fin et extensible qui amortit ma chute. Un filet. Il y a un filet en bas de la brèche. Je glisse mes doigts entre les mailles pour m'accrocher et ainsi ne pas rebondir encore et encore, mais l'arrivée du vieux m'expulse de nouveau sur quelques mètres. Ça aurait pu être amusant, comme faire du trampoline, si je n'avais pas l'impression de revenir de la mort. Law nous a fait sauter à un moment précis pour être sûr qu'on ne loupe pas cette fissure et qu'on n'aille pas s'écraser sur le toit de l'immeuble, mais je ne préfère même pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si…

Si on avait sauté trop tôt ou trop tard, s'il y avait eu d'énormes bourrasques de vent, si le filet avait mal été attaché, si on avait pris trop d'élan ou pas assez… Tellement de "si" ! Un jour à peine que je suis entré dans sa vie et il tient déjà la mienne au creux de ses paumes.

\- Ça va ? Me demande Law quelques minutes plus tard alors que le filet se stabilise enfin, aucun de nous deux n'étant en mouvement.

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement, puis je me laisse tomber en arrière pour m'allonger. Je lâche un très long soupir, entre-coupé de toussotement et passe mes mains sur mon visage alors que lentement, les battements de mon cœur commencent à reprendre un rythme normal.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me jeter hors du train ? Si seulement tu m'avais laissé faire, j'aurai moins paniqué ! Je m'exclame d'une voix un peu faible.

-Tu n'aurais pas sauté par toi-même. Tu aurais eu trop peur.

Il n'a peut-être pas totalement tort.

\- T'es complètement taré, je soupire une nouvelle fois. Tu es un _dangereux_ taré.

Mon agacement se fait ressentir dans ma voix mais pourtant, un sourire niais étire mes lèvres, qui vient se transformer en un petit rire euphorique, avant que je ne me mette à rire aux éclats jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes.

\- C'est nerveux… Expliqué-je pour essayer de garder un peu de dignité.

\- Je suis médecin, si tu comptais m'apprendre quelque chose, c'est raté, répond Law sur un ton amusé.

Je sens son regard peser sur moi alors que je suis en plein fou rire. Je suis vivant. J'ai du mal y croire, d'autant plus que je n'ai même pas une égratignure.

-Quand monsieur aura réussi à calmer sa joie de n'avoir aucun bobo, il faudra penser à descendre, lance-t-il en indiquant le sol..

Du plat de ma main, j'essuie les larmes qui avaient commencé à déborder et je me redresse afin de regarder avec plus d'attention, l'endroit dans lequel nous sommes tombés. Une pancarte portant le nom d'une ancienne chaîne d'hôtel est accrochée sur l'une des parois et à la vue des cinq étoiles qui la ornent, on ne se trouve pas dans un logis minable. Du moins, à l'époque où il était encore en usage, car à présent, avec tous les décombres qui jonchent le sol, on est bien loin d'un cinq étoiles.

\- Bienvenue au Sofitel de Gatwick, m'annonce Law avec un accent bourge tout en se débrouillant pour atteindre le bord du filet. Les petits déjeuners ne sont pas servis au lit car de toute manière nous sommes trop pauvres pour avoir des petits déjeuners. Mais nous avons des lits, le directeur de l'établissement demandera donc à ses clients de rester positifs.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire timidement avant de le suivre en restant semi-accroupi, n'étant pas assez audacieux pour avancer debout sur le filet tremblant. Une échelle est posée contre le mur et Law me demande de passer en premier. Je m'exécute sans poser de question et descends lentement, barreau par barreau, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent enfin le sol. Heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige ou la phobie des hauteurs, sinon je serai sûrement mort depuis longtemps.

\- Ne pars pas trop loin, ordonne Law depuis l'endroit où il est perché.

Il est à contre jour donc je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait mais je devine qu'il bricole probablement l'une des attaches du filet avant d'entamer sa descente. J'espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'il savait réellement ce qu'il faisait quand il m'a poussé et qu'il ne se demandait pas si notre "sauveur" était bien fixé. Quelques minutes après, sans rien dire, il commence sa descente et mon regard dérive malgré moi vers lui. Son jean noir ne le met pas qu'un peu en valeur, ce mec doit faire de la muscu régulièrement. Mes cuisses sont ridiculement minuscules par rapport aux siennes Lorsque le vieux arrive à mon niveau, je m'écarte et fais quelques pas en direction du centre de la pièce pour découvrir les lieux. L'espace est immense mais ressemble plus à une salle de détente qu'à un accueil.

\- À quel étage sommes-nous ? Demandé-je curieusement en tournant sur moi même le nez en l'air pour regarder les détails des tapisseries valant à elles seules, sûrement bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu acquérir depuis ma naissance.

\- L'hôtel s'étale sur 4 étages et deux sous sols, on se trouve au second étage ici.

J'hoche la tête, puis ses pas sur les dalles du carrelage un peu poussiéreux me font revenir à moi. Law se dirige vers la seule porte qui n'est pas condamnée par des planches en bois : la cage d'escalier.

\- On descend jusqu'à la cave, m'annonce-t-il en me tenant la porte.

\- Ce lieu est aussi angoissant que toi et en prime, le premier endroit ou tu m'emmènes, c'est ta cave. T'as vraiment un problème, je décrète en passant devant lui.

Je l'entends soupirer et claquer la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'engage à son tour dans les escaliers.

\- Depuis combien de temps cet endroit a-t-il été laissé à l'abandon ?

\- Douze ans, il me semble. Depuis la fermeture. Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Avoue que je me débrouille bien.

-Merveilleusement bien, répondis-je avec une grimace en passant ma main sur la rambarde poisseuse.

Law sort une lampe torche et passe devant, accélérant un peu le pas. Je suis beaucoup plus prudent que lui mais je fais de mon mieux pour le suivre, ne désirant pas me retrouver trop loin de la source de lumière. Le silence est cassé par le bruit saccadé de nos pas et par les cris de la tuyauterie agonisante. Lorsque nous arrivons en bas des escaliers, le couinement d'un rat me fait sursauter. Sursaut qui, encore une fois, n'échappe pas à Law.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu anxieux sur les bords par hasard ? Me demande-t-il en ouvrant une vieille porte dont la poignée en métal est recouverte de rouille.

Je ne réponds pas et continue de le suivre, mâchoire crispée. Après avoir passé deux ans sans faire de nuit complète, à m'inquiéter du moindre bruit en craignant pour ma vie, moi, être anxieux ? Non, je ne vois vraiment pas d'où il sort cette idée. Le couloir qui nous fait face est très étroit, humide et frais : je devine que nous sommes enfin dans la cave de l'hôtel. L'obscurité cache le fond et même avec la lampe torche de Law, j'ai du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, paniquant quelque peu à l'idée de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Arrivé à mi chemin du corridor, Law s'arrête devant une porte que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Elle est peinte de la même couleur que le reste de la cave, un blanc tirant légèrement sur du gris clair, et si l'on ne s'arrête pas pour détailler la fine ligne noire de démarcation, on ne la repère pas. Ingénieux. Le temps qu'il insère la clef dans la serrure, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs par dessus mon épaule. C'est totalement inutile car l'obscurité me donne l'impression d'avoir un voile noir opaque autour de la tête.

\- Je t'ai expliqué que j'avais peur du noir ? Demandé-je sur un ton faussement détaché

\- Ça fait moins de 24 heures que je te connais, mais j'ai l'impression que t'as peur de beaucoup de choses, gamin. Allez entre…

Law ouvre la porte et me pousse doucement à l'intérieur, me confiant au passage la lampe torche.

\- Éclaire-moi, me demande-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches.

Je me retourne et le rayon de lumière lui arrive en plein dans les yeux sous ses grognements indignés.

\- Pardon, pardon… Dis-je précipitamment en baissant le rayon de lumière sur la serrure et le nombre incalculable de verrous.

Il ne vit pas n'importe où et n'importe comment. Il donne une place tellement importante à sa sécurité que chacun de ses gestes ont leur utilité à petite échelle. C'est seulement en assemblant toutes ses actions depuis notre départ de la base que je me rends compte de la précision avec laquelle il mène sa vie.

\- Et toi tu as peur de quoi ? Peur de mourir ? Ou qu'on t'agresse ? Je connais pas beaucoup de gens qui considèrent leur sécurité avec autant d'attention.

Enfaite, je ne connais qu'une personne qui soit aussi paranoïaque et c'est mon père.

Les épaules du vieux se secouent dans un petit rire mauvais.

\- Moi, peur de mourir… C'est la meilleure celle-là… Grommèle-t-il en se redressant.

\- Et puis, y a tatoué "death" sur ta main gauche. Quand j'étais petit, on me disait d'écrire les choses dont j'avais peur sur ma main pour les faire disparaître. Enfin, plutôt pour banaliser la peur mais…

\- Nan, j'ai pas peur de mourir, dit-il en traversant la pièce. Je crois que je n'ai peur de rien. Oh, peut-être des grenouilles… J'en ai décapité plusieurs d'un coup quand j'étais petit, ça a un fait un bruit visqueux horrible… Eh, ça va, je rigole, ajoute-t-il en voyant ma tête.

À sa manière de me regarder, je devine que je suis devenu aussi pâle que la porte.

\- Si je fais autant attention à ma sécurité, continue-t-il, c'est parce que j'ai une place importante au sein de l'armée. Et ça me ferait chier de mourir maintenant. J'ai quelques trucs à terminer avant de partir l'esprit tranquille.

-Ça doit pas être facile de devoir faire autant attention. Tu es prisonnier de toi-même en quelque sorte.

\- Comment apprécier le véritable goût de la liberté si tu n'as jamais connu celui des entraves ?

Sur ces sages paroles, il disparaît derrière un rideau et je me retrouve seul dans l'entrée. Je n'ose pas prendre mes aises et c'est, mon sac à dos toujours fixé sur mes épaules, que je fais un tour sur moi-même pour balayer la pièce du regard. L'appartement est relativement petit mais bien aménagé et l'ambiance calfeutrée du lieu est déboussolante. On pourrait presque se demander comment c'est possible qu'un logement dans une cave, qui plus est dans un hôtel abandonné, soit aussi accueillant et chaleureux.

\- Il y a douze ans, le personnel de l'hôtel dormait ici, lance Law en apparaissant devant moi. Il y a d'autres studios similaires le long du couloir, mais celui-ci est le seul qui est encore en bon état. C'est aussi le plus proche du générateur de secours, c'est un peu bruyant, mais s'il y a un seul problème avec l'électricité, c'est plus rapide pour le régler.

\- Comment…

\- Comment je fais pour avoir de l'électricité ? Panneaux solaire sur le toit, me répond-t-il en devinant la fin de ma question.

\- Je suis beaucoup trop prévisible, c'en ai presque vexant, marmonné-je inaudiblement.

\- Non, c'est juste moi qui suis trop intelligent et prévoyant.

Je hausse les épaules, ayant simplement la flemme de lui répondre et m'aventure dans la pièce principale : la cuisine. Au centre, une petite table en bois blanc, pouvant accueillir à vue d'œil, quatre personnes grand max, supporte des dossiers énormes mais minutieusement alignés. Il doit se servir de la table à manger comme bureau. C'est facile de gérer son espace lorsqu'on est seul et je comprends, en voyant l'ordre qu'il y a dans son appartement, pourquoi il était réticent à m'accueillir.

Je sens son regard peser sur mes épaules alors que je m'aventure près des meubles de cuisines. Tous sont assez modernes, ce qui continue de contraster avec l'apparence négligée du reste de l'hôtel. Je les scrutes un par un : plan de travail, plaques chauffantes électriques, évier... Ce dernier m'intrigue mais la vaisselle qui a été posée sur le côté laisse supposer qu'elle a été lavée il y a peu.

\- Tu as de l'eau aussi ? Demandé-je surpris en me tournant vers lui.

\- Avec des hommes motivés et forts en bricolage, on fait des merveilles, explique-t-il simplement.

Impressionnant. L'armée révolutionnaire à l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de ressources que ce les médias et le gouvernement racontent. Ils passent leur temps à les rabaisser, dire qu'ils vivent comme des sauvages, mais s'ils savaient à quel point ils ont l'air organisé… Je lève doucement la tête en suivant des fils électriques visibles sur le mur et remarque au passage que, contrairement à la porte qui est blanche sur ses deux faces, l'intérieur du logement diffère du couloir. Un papier peint bleu-gris très pâle -de la même couleur que les yeux du propriétaire- est étalé sur chaque cloison, et lui aussi à l'air fraîchement posé.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici ? Demandé-je en passant ma main le long du plan de travail.

-Environ deux ans, un peu plus, un peu moins, je ne sais plus, annonce-t-il vaguement avant de tirer un tabouret planqué sous la table. Assis-toi s'il te plait.

Deux ans. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en deux ans. Certains trouvent une maison, d'autres perdent la leur... C'est sur ces quelques pensées lasses que je me débarrasse de mon sac et m'assoie face aux deux verres d'eau qu'il vient de poser sur la table. S'il est toujours aussi rapide, précis et maniaque, je vais rapidement être saoulé.

\- Pour ton infection… Je t'ai vacciné hier quand tu dormais, tu n'as pas de médicaments à prendre en particulier, ton corps s'occupera d'éliminer les particules toxiques, par contre j'aimerai que tu prennes quelques vitamines et compléments alimentaires à chaque repas. Comme on mange pas là ce soir et qu'il est hors de question que mes médocs quittent cet appart', tu prends tout maintenant, me dit-il en laissant tomber un petit sac en plastique sur la table.

La seule chose que je retiens dans tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'on va sortir ce soir. Je reste coi.

\- Mais il est tard, le couvre-feu va pas tarder à tomber et…

\- Qui a dit que c'était un problème ?

\- Mais...

Il me foudroie du regard en s'asseyant à côté de moi, tirant le pochon vers lui. J'avale ma salive sans rien dire, ne tenant pas à m'enfoncer encore plus vu la rage qui alimente ses pupilles.

\- Tu respectes vraiment ce maudit couvre-feu ? Me demande-t-il sarcastiquement. C'est pas mon rôle de te donner des ordres, mais s'il y a une seule règle que tu dois suivre avec moi, c'est d'oublier toutes celles mises en place par le gouvernement. Compris ?

Ses iris incandescentes continuent de m'envoyer des éclairs. J'ai envie de lui dire que j'ai peur de sortir la nuit, mais je sais pertinemment que ce sera une nouvelle occasion pour lui de se moquer de moi. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vexant ou blessant, il a la capacité de devenir facilement insupportable. Law baisse enfin les yeux et je me remets à respirer normalement en le regardant aligner des comprimés de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs. Le plus gros, un cachet orange clair, est jeté dans l'un des verres d'eau et se dissout rapidement.

\- Ceux-la, tu les avale, me dit-il en désignant les petits comprimés ordonnés. Celui-ci, ajoute-t-il en poussant le verre dont l'eau se teint progressivement d'orange, tu le bois quand il a fini de fondre.

J'acquiesce simplement en commençant à prendre les médicaments dans ma main. Une pendule au-dessus du lavabo indique 19h30. A 21 heures, lorsque le couvre-feu sera tombé, la ville deviendra un terrain de chasses pour toutes sortes de fous prêts à s'en prendre à de pauvres personnes ayant loupées leurs derniers métros ou ne pouvant pas rentrer chez eux pour X raison. Les crimes commis la nuit sont impossibles à juger : comment justifier une balade nocturne auprès des policiers sans finir soi-même en taule ? J'en ai déjà fais les frais plusieurs fois, mais ce soir je ne suis pas seul. Je suis à la charge de Law et j'ose espérer que cela veut dire qu'il me protégera coûte que coûte. De toute façon, le vieux a l'air d'être un homme de paroles. Je termine de prendre tout ce qu'il m'a donné et passe une main sur mes lèvres pour essayer de faire disparaître le goût ignoble qui s'est immiscé dans ma bouche. Ça, à chaque repas ? Je vais avoir du mal à le refaire sans avoir la nausée. J'ai à peine le temps de reposer le verre d'eau que Law le reprend et part le rincer.

Rester zen.

\- Aller, on file.

C'est dans un silence presque religieux que j'attrape mon sac, que nous sortons et que nous remontons les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé de l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder d'avantages les lieux que le vieux m'entraine déjà à l'extérieur. La nuit noire contraint ma vision et la rue ne se dessine sous mes yeux que par de vagues forment plus ou moins sombres. Je devine deux ou trois vieilles voitures laissées à l'abandon et la lampe torche qu'allume Law vient confirmer mes suppositions. Nos semelles écrasent bruyamment des débris de verres tandis que le vent qui s'engouffre dans les bâtiments fissurés hurle comme si les immeubles eux-même étaient torturés.

\- On dirait que cette partie de Londres a été abandonnée du jour au lendemain, c'est presque un décors apocalyptique… Fis-je remarquer sur un ton curieux, attendant par là quelques explications.

\- Depuis douze ans, me confirme Law. Tu m'as dis que tu avais 18 ans, c'est ça ? Donc tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas vu que tu avais six ans à l'époque, mais Dragon a déjà lancé une première attaque révolutionnaire. Notre armée a réussi à dominer le sud-ouest de Londres mais l'armée ennemie à répliquer à coup de gaz toxiques et de bombes. Les gaz ont prit plus de trois ans à s'évaporer mais entre temps, tu te doutes bien que la majorité de la population a fui vers le nord. Depuis cette époque, cette partie de la ville n'a jamais été réaffectée, aussi bien par le gouvernement que par l'armée révolutionnaire. Tout est à refaire, d'un point de vue économique et sécuritaire, ce n'est pas intéressant. Cependant, ça n'a pas empêché quelques ermites de venir s'installer ici.

\- On nous en a vaguement parlé en histoire, je pensai pas que tout était comme ça depuis. On est à Twickenham, c'est ça ? C'est… plus impressionnant que des photos sur un bouquin, dis-je en mordillant nerveusement l'intérieur de ma joue. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisis de venir vivre ici ?

Law, toujours avec sa démarche assurée, continue de s'aventurer dans le dédale de rue devenu son terrain de jeu et je m'efforce de le suivre sans décrocher de la discussion.

\- J'ai… Des bons souvenirs dans ce district. J'avais juste envie de revenir, m'explique-t-il d'un ton qui se veut détaché.

Après quelques minutes de marche de nouveau silencieuse, le vieux s'arrête devant un immeuble dont les vitres, éclairées par les rayons de la lune, me permettent de voir la hauteur. Un vrai building comme on en voit au coeur de Londres, plutôt rare en province. D'ailleurs, de tous les quartiers alentours, ça doit être le plus haut.

\- Tu n'es pas cardiaque ? Me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Est-ce que c'est une question rhétorique avec une fonction hyperbolique cherchant à mettre en valeur l'annonce de la cinquantaine d'étage qu'on va monter par les escaliers de service ?

\- On va escalader.

Mon cœur se retourne dans ma poitrine et je pourrai presque m'écrouler sur place. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée et sérieusement, qui va pique-niquer sur les toits de building abandonnés ?

A part les sociopathes de l'armée révolutionnaire ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? M'exclamé-je.

\- Oui, je plaisante. Pour revenir sur ce que tu disais, déjà il n'y a que 36 étages, et t'as intérêt à arrêter de faire foirer mes effets de surprises.

J'ai un petit rire jaune. Une blague, une simple blague, mais avec un humour à revoir. J'ai l'impression que je peux m'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi avec lui. Au final, qu'il m'annonce qu'on escalade cet immeuble, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. Par contre, je suis plus que soulagé qu'il ait plaisanté, je préfère de loin passer par les escaliers.

Law glisse ses mains dans ses poches, le nez en l'air avant de soupirer et de s'élancer d'une démarche calme vers la porte de l'immeuble.

\- Reste pas planté là, y a des gens plus dangereux que moi qui se baladent dans le quartier, annonce-t-il alors que je me précipite à sa suite en espérant de tout cœur que ça aussi, ce ne soit qu'une simple blague à l'humour médiocre.

* * *

 **PDV Law**

 **Twickenham, une demi-heure plus tard**

Lorsqu'on arrive enfin sur le toit, je me redresse et fait craquer mes vertèbres bruyamment. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffre dans mes poumons brûlants et je vois à la tête du gosse que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier cette légère brise. Le gamin, plié en deux à mes côtés est en nage et semble difficilement se remettre de cette mésaventure. Je lui en aurais fait voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui, mais ça valait le coup. Monter sur le toit aura juste été un peu plus difficile que prévu, mais après avoir fait la courte échelle à Ace et après avoir écopé d'un hématome sur l'épaule, nous y voilà enfin. L'immeuble surplombe le quartier abandonné et éteint tandis qu'à l'horizon se dessine d'autres parties de Londres, allumées et vivantes. Mes semelles font craquer quelques bouts de verres de bières cassées -ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, de jours comme de nuit. Je pars m'assoir sur le rebord du toit, mes pieds dans le vide à plus de 185 mètres du sol. Je ne peux m'empêcher, en regardant en bas, d'imaginer le bruit que mes os feraient en éclatant tous en même temps contre le béton. Pensées morbides constantes. Ace se rapproche et s'assoit à une distance raisonnable du bord, quelques mètres derrière moi, avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Je prie pour lui et ses bras nus qu'il a fait attention à l'endroit ou il se posait.

\- Oh... C'est rare les endroits ou on peut voir les étoiles dans cette ville, s'exclame-t-il d'un ton surpris. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu.

Au ton de sa voix, je devine que les étoiles, c'est dans ses yeux qu'elles sont. Tel un enfant qui redécouvre la vie, peut-être avec un peu plus d'amertume.

\- _Comme tu me plairais, ô nuit…_ Commence-t-il tout bas _. Sans ces étoiles dont la lumière parle un langage connu… Car je cherche le vide, et le noir, et le nu..._

Okay, avec beaucoup plus d'amertume.

\- Tu connais Baudelaire ? Demandé-je en me tournant vers lui après avoir repoussé, du revers de ma manche, les quelques débris qui me gênaient.

\- Mon père nous forçait à nous cultiver, surtout en littérature. Il accordait beaucoup d'importance aux mots.

Autant que le mien. Je sens de la gêne dans sa voix m'indiquant que sa famille est un sujet à éviter et même si je suis curieux de savoir ce qui l'a poussé à se retrouver à la rue, je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce qu'il vient de me dire et lance à mon tour une citation en réponse à la sienne.

\- _Puisqu'on allume les étoiles, c'est qu'elles sont à quelqu'un nécessaires ? C'est qu'il est indispensable, que tous les soirs au-dessus des toits se mette à luire seule au moins une étoile ?_

Un silence me répond puis le gamin m'annonce qu'il ne connaît pas. Très bien, avec tous les livres qu'il y a la maison, il va avoir de quoi s'occuper pour les jours à venir.

\- Maïakovski. Poète russe, révolutionnaire et mort par suicide dans sa jeunesse. J'ai un faible pour ce genre d'auteur, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Suicidaire ?

\- Non, révolutionnaire, précisais-je avec un petit rire en fouillant dans ma poche pour sortir mes clopes.

J'allume ma cigarette, tire une première longue taffe et fais tourner le petit cylindre entre mes doigts pour faire tomber les cendres. Les particules grisâtres s'envolent dans l'air avant d'entamer une longue chute jusqu'au sol et je les perds de vue lorsque les rayons de lune ne les éclairent plus. Le souffle frais du vent fait voler mes cheveux qui caressent mon front avec autant de douceur que le faisaient _ses_ mains.

Et alors, je me rappelle de la première fois que je suis monté ici. De la première fois que j'ai vu les étoiles pour de vrai, aussi.

* * *

 **Twickenham, 12 ans plus tôt**

 _J'enfouis mon visage dans sa veste en plume pour ne pas regarder en bas, pour ne pas que les bourrasques m'empêchent d'ouvrir les yeux, tout simplement. Son odeur rassurante s'introduit dans mes poumons et me calme instantanément, alors que lui préfère sa cigarette pour se détendre. Le silence qui pèse ce soir est lourd, amer._

 _\- Je serai toujours avec toi, Trafalgar Law, quoi qu'il arrive, murmure-t-il en caressant ma tête, son regard perdu dans le vague._

 _\- Je t'aime...Mais j'ai peur...Je murmure alors que des larmes passent à travers mes paupières._

 _Il me tire sur ses genoux et referment sa veste autour de mon corps, me forçant à me blottir contre lui._

 _\- Tu as le vertige ? Me demande-t-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire relever la tête._

 _\- Non… J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer après…_

 _Comme toujours, un sourire franc vient illuminer son visage._

 _\- Regarde en haut. Les étoiles seront toujours là. Même si certains soirs, une seule est visible, c'est suffisant. Ça suffit pour te rappeler que le jour se lève, que la nuit tombe et que tout continue. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera demain, si je ne suis plus là pour te rappeler que la vie continue, elles, elles t'aideront à continuer._

 _\- Tu me parles encore si j'avais dix ans… Je souligne en me rapprochant de son visage. J'ai plus besoin de ce genre de comparaison stupide. J'ai juste besoin de toi._

 _J'attrape sa cigarette, inspire une longue bouffée et vient coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est lui qui m'a appris à faire des soufflettes lorsqu'il a mis la main sur mon paquet de tabac dans mon sac. Au lieu de m'interdire de fumer, il m'a seulement expliquer les conséquences de mes actes avec un ton grave, avant de m'apprendre tous les jeux possibles et inimaginables qu'on peut faire avec un simple rouleau de tabac. Il est bien loin d'être mature._

 _Mes lèvres restent contre les siennes, fines et douces, jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à me manquer. Je me redresse un peu et regarde ses paupières closes sous lesquelles le mouvement de ses yeux se dessinent légèrement. Il les ouvre et me sourit alors que la fumée qu'il expire à son tour dissimule temporairement son visage._

 _Ses pupilles marrons foncées, habituellement scintillantes de doré lorsqu'il y a du soleil, sont presque noires dans l'obscurité. Un noir envoûtant, dans lequel j'aimerai me laisser couler comme on pourrait le faire dans la noirceur opaque des abysses._

 _\- Je suis désolé… Me dit-il tout bas en posant sa main sur ma joue, son pouce caressant ma pommette._

 _\- J'ai peur… De plus réussir à vivre… Je pourrai pas vivre si tu me laisses seul… Soupiré-je douloureusement._

 _Il pleure, ses larmes traversent ses joues mais son sourire éclatant réchauffe mon cœur encore et encore, accapare toute mon attention. Tant qu'il y aura ce sourire, je n'aurai rien à craindre…_

* * *

Et alors, la fin du poème de Maïakovski me revient.

 _"Il lui faut une étoile!_

 _jure qu'il ne peut supporter_

 _son martyre sans étoiles._

 _Ensuite,_

 _il promène son angoisse,_

 _il fait semblant d'être calme._

 _Il dit à quelqu'un :_

 _" Maintenant, tu vas mieux,_

 _n'est-ce pas? T'as plus peur ? Dis ?"_

...

Non, Corazon. Je n'ai plus peur. Et bientôt, le gamin n'aura plus à rien craindre à son tour.

* * *

 **Et hop là, ce chapitre touche à sa fin !  
**

 **Le titre du chapitre signifie "par des sentiers ardus jusqu'aux étoiles". Ça me faisait simplement penser à l'avancée des protagonistes dans le dédale de rue, pour terminer sur une envolée plus poétique. Il n'y a pas toujours de grosses significations derrière les titres, ce ne serait même pas étonnant qu'un jour, ma simple justification soit "C'était joli". Gros argument. Heureusement que je ne fais pas la même chose sur mes copies de bac...  
**

 **Sur ce, je retourne me consacrer à ma passion pour le fromage et vous dis à la prochaine, portez-vous bien d'ici là !  
**

 **Salem**

 **[EDIT : En relisant, j'ai vu que certains passages en italiques avaient sauté et j'ai aussi repéré quelques fautes cracras, désolé désolé~]**


	7. Usque ad sideras et usque ad inferos

**Oyé oyé ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ?).**

 **J'espère, pour tous ceux et celles qui sont en période d'examens, que tout se passe bien ! Dans quelques jours -quelques semaines pour les moins chanceux, tout ça sera finit et bye bye le stress.**

 **Comme je suis au lycée, j'ai tendance à m'adresser principalement aux personnes de mon âge (l'habitude ?) et j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'y a pas que des étudiants qui viennent se perdre dans le monde magique des fanfictions, alors à tous ceux qui lisent ça, j'espère que vous aussi vous allez bien :)**

 **La canicule essaie de nous achever mais nous avons encore la possibilité de riposter, c'est donc scotché à mon ventilateur et ma bouteille d'eau que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les RAR et l'explication-du-titre (D'ailleurs, il faudrait trouver une abréviation ou une appellation sympa pour cette mini rubrique, ah ah)**

 **Tschouss !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Usque ad sideras et usque ad inferos**

* * *

 **PDV Law**

 **Appartement de Law, fin de soirée**

\- Enfin… Soupiré-je en ouvrant la porte.

Ace se glisse à l'intérieur de l'appartement et part s'écrouler sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, complètement achevé par cette journée. Nous sommes restés plus d'une heure sur le toit, à alterner discussions légères et silences religieux, tous deux plongés dans de profondes pensées. Manger les sandwichs que nous a préparé Sanji ce matin ne nous a prit qu'un petit quart d'heure, le reste du temps consacré à faire connaissance. Au fil de nos discussions, Ace a réussi à se détendre un peu et à parler avec plus de zèle de certaines de ses expériences. Mais il reste méfiant et ne donne toujours pas d'informations précises sur lui. Il reste dans la retenue dès que le sujet prend un ton sérieux. Ce gosse est comme un animal abandonné, prêt à être apprivoisé mais aussi toujours prêt à fuir -j'ose espérer que malgré notre début de relation fracassante, il ne fuira pas et tiendra les trois semaines.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Proposé-je en posant mon sac sur la table.

J'ai l'impression qu'un éclair de surprise mêlée à de la joie traverse ses pupilles dilatées par la fatigue.

\- Tu as une salle de bain ? S'exclame-t-il alors que je commence à engager des paris mentaux sur le temps qu'il va mettre avant de terminer à genoux devant moi.

Pour me remercier. Enfin comme si j'étais un dieu, pas pour... Ouais, bref.

\- Bien sur que j'ai une salle de bain. On a parlé des arrivées d'eau tout à l'heure, tu crois franchement qu'on a fait toute une installation juste pour un évier de cuisine ?

Je soupire, pose une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se lever et marche vers la porte du lieu tant désiré. Il l'a forcément aperçu vu qu'elle est juste à gauche de l'entrée, mais peut-être que sa curiosité moindre ne le poussait pas à demander ce qu'il y avait derrière. L'appartement est étroit pour héberger deux personnes, mais ça devrait le faire. La pièce centrale -cuisine et salle à manger, est séparée de la chambre seulement pas un rideau. La salle de bain, faisant également office de toilettes, est la seule pièce du logement qui peut fermer à clefs. Mais pour une raison de sécurité, je ne pense pas le dire au gosse. Je n'ai pas envie que dans un élan de colère ou de tristesse, il aille s'enfermer toute une nuit là-dedans.

Je tiens doucement le concerné par l'épaule et ouvre la porte d'un geste majestueux avant de le pousser à l'intérieur comme si je lui faisais découvrir quelque chose de magnifique. Il ne manque plus que l'orchestre et les feux d'artifices.

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai pas pris de douche ? Marmonne-t-il en se raclant la gorge alors que je ressens d'ici son excitation et son enthousiasme refoulé.

\- Non mais vu ton odeur et...

Je passe ma main, doigts écartés, devant mon visage pour indiquer la saleté de son faciès.

\- ..Je le devine assez bien.

Je le sens rougir et ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Prends ton temps, il y a des serviettes et des produits de ce côté... Commencé-je en montrant un placard sous l'évier. Et pour l'eau chaude, c'est tout simple, tu appuies juste là et tu tournes le volume au max, le ballon chauffe pas beaucoup... Ajouté-je en désignant un petit bouton rouge et le régulateur en dessous. Par contre, ça sert à rien que tu te laves si c'est pour remettre tes vêtements sales après. L'armée nous file de quoi s'habiller, comme jeudi matin on retourne là-bas, je chargerai quelqu'un de te fournir des vêtements propres mais en attendant, pendant les deux prochains jours, tu porteras les miens. J'ai quelques trucs trop petits, ça fera l'affaire.

Je fouille dans la commode à côté du lavabo et en ressort un vieux débardeur blanc très simple et un short kaki en lin. Rien de plus basique mais rien de plus confortable pour dormir.

\- Réflexe !

Ace se retourne avec une expression surprise et réceptionne plus ou moins bien les vêtements que je viens de lui lancer, le tee-shirt se retrouvant accroché à sa tête.

\- Merci, soupire-t-il, lassé, en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi après ma sortie.

* * *

 **PDV Ace**

 **Salle de bain, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.**

Je repose les ciseaux sur le bord du lavabo et regarde les mèches brunes éparpillées partout autour de moi.

\- Beaucoup mieux comme ça, je souffle en relâchant mes épaules sous tension.

Je ne suis pas un pro : certaines mèches sont mal coupées et aucune ne fait la même taille, mais ce côté carré dégradé me plait plus que lorsque mes cheveux m'arrivent sous les épaules. Je récupère tous ceux éparpillés autour de moi et les jette dans la poubelle, m'assurant -par respect et mesure d'hygiène- qu'il n'en reste aucun à traîner, puis je reporte mon attention sur mon propre reflet. Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de me glisser sous l'eau chaude, seul mon visage a été débarbouillé et il y a une nette différence entre ma tête humide et mon buste. Ma peau est sèche par endroit -ceux qui ont été le plus exposé à l'air durant ce début d'automne- alors qu'à d'autre, elle est graisseuse. Mes mains, avant de les rincer étaient, comme mon visage, sec et poussiéreux. Puisque je vais rester longtemps avec Law, j'espère qu'il acceptera de me trouver une crème, ça me permettra d'avoir une peau plus résistante pour affronter l'hiver…

Je me dirige vers la cabine de douche, analyse vaguement le bac pour voir s'il est propre et après avoir quitté mes vêtements sales, je m'assois en tailleurs sur les carreaux frais et humides. Je suis obligé de me grandir un peu pour attraper la pomme de douche, et lorsqu'enfin, je parvins à allumer l'eau chaude, c'est un long soupire de contentement que je laisse échapper. Sentir l'eau couler le long de ma peau, créer des sillons autour de mes os et de mes muscles est une sensation dont on se passe plus difficilement qu'on ne l'imagine, et la retrouver est toujours un pur délice. Je regarde l'eau cristalline se teinter petit à petit d'une couleur jaunâtre, au fur et à mesure que ma peau est nettoyée. La dernière fois que j'ai pris une douche, une vraie douche entièrement nu, c'était il y a deux mois et demi. Dans une maison récemment abandonnée à l'orée de la ville et dans laquelle l'eau n'avait pas encore été coupée. Mais à la différence de la dernière fois, ici je me sens totalement en sécurité. Il n'y aura pas la crainte d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber sur un autre squatteur ou sur un garde. Il n'y aura que Law et son regard de glace.

Alors que je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les démêler à l'aide du savon que le vieux m'a prêté, des rires et des cris résonnent dans ma tête comme une mélodie envoûtante annonçant l'arrivée de vieux souvenirs…Je me sens emporté loin, de plus en loin dans les abîmes du passé.

* * *

 **Maison d'enfance de Ace, 7 ans plus tôt**

 _\- Attention ! M'exclamé-je en virant le tapis d'un coup de pieds pour que l'eau qui déborde du bain n'aille pas le tremper. T'oublies rien, quand on se lave, on s'astique bien._

 _\- On s'astique l'asticot ! Répète Luffy de sa voix aigüe en continuant de tapoter dans l'eau pour faire des vagues._

 _J'éclate de rire et mon amusement redouble lorsque je croise son regard. Il a l'air fier de son jeu de mots et croit que je ris pour ça, sans comprendre le sens premier de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il est encore trop jeune pour concevoir ce genre de choses et c'est tant mieux._

 _\- Ace ! Viens, on fait une bataille d'eau, me dit-il en pointant son petit pistolet en plastique sur moi._

 _\- Ne tire p...LUFFY ! Je m'exclame alors qu'une grande trace d'eau barre mon tee-shirt. J'avais dis non ! Le grondé-je en lui retirant son pistolet. Confisqué pour la journée._

 _Il fait une moue et me lance un regard boudeur._

 _\- Cette tête marche peut-être avec maman mais pas avec moi. Non, c'est non. Et arrête de mettre de l'eau partout, j'en ai marre de tout essuyer après ton passage._

 _J'attrape une serviette et m'accroupis sur le sol pour éponger toute l'eau qu'il a fait débordé. Comment un gamin aussi petit que lui peut faire autant de dégâts… J'ai à peine le temps de poser mes mains sur le sol qu'un grand "splatch" résonne et que je me retrouve complètement trempé des pieds à la tête. Je ne le surveille pas plus d'une seconde et il en profite pour me foutre la moitié de son bain sur le dos ? Très bien._

 _Je me redresse en retirant mon tee-shirt, me débarrasse de mon jean et me glisse avec lui dans le bain tiède. S'il me cherche, il va me trouver._

 _Je l'attrape et le soulève du bain pour mieux l'y replonger tandis que ses cris sont si perçants qu'ils sont à la frontière de l'humainement perceptible._

 _\- Sale mioche ! Je m'exclame avec un sourire joueur en continuant de pousser sa tête dans l'eau._

 _\- Ace !_

 _Il hurle, se débat, puis éclate de rire alors qu'il est encore à moitié immergé. Luffy boit la tasse et je me marre doucement en lui tapant sur le ventre pour lui faire recracher l'eau. Il toussote et me foudroie du regard en me repoussant._

 _\- T'es méchant._

 _\- Ah bon ? Y a un sourire sur tes lèvres qui me dit que tu le penses pas vraiment, déclaré-je en posant le bout de mon index dans l'une de ses fossettes._

 _Il tourne la tête et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, les joues gonflées et une moue boudeuse toujours fixée sur ses lèvres. Je serais bien rester jouer plus longtemps dans la baignoire, mais Marco nous rend visite en fin d'après-midi. Comme nos parents se sont absentés pour le week-end, ils m'ont autorisé à inviter un ami. Ça promet d'être une soirée amusante..._

* * *

Mes souvenirs se floutent alors que je me débats mentalement pour empêcher la suite des souvenirs de surgir. Je veux rester dans le bain avec Luffy, je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé après l'arrivée de Marco, après le retour de nos parents, se rejoue encore une fois dans mon esprit…

 _"Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"_

...

 _"ACE AIDE-MOI!"_

Ne cri pas comme ça…

 _"Tu es complètement stupide, j'ai honte d'avoir un fils comme toi !"_

ARRÊTE !

* * *

 **Appartement de Law, 23h49**

Leurs voix bourdonnent dans mes oreilles comme des insectes nuisibles. J'ai envie de crier pour les faire taire mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Quelque chose qui serre mes cordes vocales douloureusement, qui force mes cris à se transformer en un simple souffle rauque. La honte ou la douleur. Un sentiment tellement fort qu'il me retourne amèrement les tripes. Petit à petit, le bourdonnement disparaît et je reprends peu à peu conscience de mon corps. C'est une sensation étrange, comme si l'espace de quelques minutes, j'avais quitté mon enveloppe charnelle sans m'en rendre compte. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde l'étendue de blanc qu'il y a en face de moi, avant que mon esprit ne vienne tout remettre dans l'ordre. Et la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, c'est que j'ai rarement vu un plafond aussi immaculé. Je suis encore incapable de bouger, la tête ailleurs et les membres engourdis. Une respiration sifflante contre mon oreille me détend et je cale ma propre respiration sur son rythme, serein et régulier.

\- Tu m'as fais peur… Me dit Law avec le même ton imperturbable qu'à son habitude. Je voulais récupérer quelques affaires, j'ai frappé, tu ne répondais pas et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je t'ai vu à moitié allongé sur le sol en pleine crise d'hyperventilation. Gamin, je te jure que si tu meurs dans deux centimètres d'eau, je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer juste pour te foutre la honte.

Toujours un mot réconfortant.

Je baisse les yeux et regarde la longue traînée d'eau qu'il y a sur le carrelage, montrant que Law m'a tiré hors de la cabine de douche. Il est adossé contre le mur et je suis adossé contre lui, enroulé dans une serviette en microfibre toute douce. Savoir qu'il m'a vu nu me fait légèrement rougir de gêne mais il va falloir que j'apprenne à devenir moins pudique. De toute manière, Law est médecin, il y aura forcément des moments où j'aurai besoin de retirer mes vêtements devant lui. Je referme mes poings, reprenant peu à peu la directive de mon corps.

\- Désolé, je bredouille mollement. Je pensais pas que j'étais fatigué au point de m'endormir sous l'eau. J'ai des tendances narcoleptiques, ça doit jouer un peu.

Je me sens mal vis à vis de lui qui a dû supporter mes cauchemars pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Et je sais que la violence de ces derniers va aller crescendo jusqu'au 31 décembre, alors que nous ne sommes que le 25 octobre. Merveilleux.

\- Les anxiolytiques, c'est sensé me détendre non ? Ils marchent pas super bien, grogné-je en me redressant pour me tourner vers lui.

Il est trempé et à l'air d'avoir sacrément froid vu la pâleur de sa peau -à moins que ce ne soit l'éclairage du néon suspendu au plafond qui ne joue pas en sa faveur.

\- Je te donnerai des somnifères tout à l'heure, me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un sourire moqueur, espiègle ou joueur, c'est un sourire simple, sans intention. Un sourire avec une pointe de bienveillance quand même. Je hoche la tête et me relève en prenant garde de bien tenir ma serviette pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Law se lève à son tour et j'écarquille les yeux, surpris lorsqu'il vient passer une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu les as coupé ? Me demande-t-il en regardant mes pointes.

Il est beaucoup trop prêt. Enfin, quelques secondes plus tôt, j'étais collé à lui, mais là c'est différent. Il est face à moi, sa main presque dans ma nuque.

\- C'est… évident, répondis-je troublé en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'ai perdu au moins vingt centimètres de longueur, si son sens de l'observation ne lui permet pas de s'en rendre compte...

\- Tourne-toi.

Je m'exécute, toujours déconcerté et le contact de ses doigts dans le haut de ma nuque m'électrise. Merde, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas eu de contacts humains, j'ai l'impression que ce simple geste brise mon périmètre de sécurité.

\- T'as essayé de couper super court derrière ? C'est hallucinant à quel point tu t'es foiré, tu veux pas que j'égalise ? J'ai une tondeuse, j'ai l'habitude de le faire sur moi donc sur les autres, ça devrait pas poser de problème.

Je me retourne vers lui en haussant les épaules. Mon apparence m'importe peu mais plus c'est court, plus ça mettra de temps à repousser, donc plus je serai tranquille. Logique imparable.

\- Habille-toi, je reviens dans quelques minutes, lance le vieux à mon égard.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la salle de bain, tabouret et tondeuse électrique en main, j'ai eu le temps d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il m'a donné pour la nuit. Ils ne sont pas très beaux et le côté soldat me rebute un peu mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont confortables. Law me fait signe de m'asseoir devant la glace, ce que je fais en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque mon air perturbé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il en allumant la tondeuse.

\- Rien, rien… J'ai juste pas l'habitude. J'ai jamais aimé aller chez le coiffeur, c'est ma mère qui s'occupait de ça, ou moi-même quand j'avais un peu de patience.

\- Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de ne pas piquer du nez, me dit-il avec son fameux sourire fourbe.

Évidemment. J'aurai dû m'attendre à le revoir si vite celui-là.

Le vieux commence à égaliser ma coupe et je me laisse faire en regardant mes propres iris noirs dans mon reflet. Doucement, je dérive un peu plus haut sur le visage du brun qui semble concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Après t'avoir laissé ma vie entre tes mains, je te laisse ma tête. Très peu de gens ont eu la chance de garder ma confiance une journée entière, dis-je en attrapant les perles de mon collier pour jouer avec.

Law rit doucement avant de remarquer mon geste parasite.

-Ce collier est très important pour toi, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce et, sans prévenir, il m'envoie une pichenette dans le haut du dos.

-Si tu bouges encore une fois comme ça et que la tondeuse part, je te fais la boule à zéro, grogne-t-il, agacé.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en m'imaginant chauve et je me prends une seconde pichenette alors que mes épaules se secouent. Si j'avais été seul après une crise de panique, je serai resté en position fœtale à pleurer toute la nuit, mais grâce à sa présence, ma douleur a été bien vite remplacée par un sentiment plus léger, proche de la mélancolie. Une mélancolie teintée de regrets et de remords, mais plus douces que le désespoir.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais alors que je suis juste un poids. Je veux dire, tu t'occupes de moi mais j'ai rien à t'apporter, je comprends pas.

-J'ai eu la chance qu'on prenne soin de moi dans une période de ma vie ou j'aurai préféré crever comme un chien. C'est mon tour de rendre la pareille maintenant.

Ses yeux gris comme les nuages avant une tempête sont insondables mais je jurerais y déceler une certaine...Nostalgie ? J'espère en apprendre plus sur lui demain, sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à intégrer l'armée révolutionnaire, mais pour le moment, la soirée s'achève et je sens que je ne suis pas le seul à être bercé par le ronronnement de la tondeuse électrique.

* * *

 **Appartement de Law - Lendemain matin**

Silencieux.

Enfin presque. Il n'y a pas de bruit de moteur de véhicules, pas de chants d'oiseaux, pas de foule bruyante ni de sirènes de pompier. Ce matin, il y a juste le bruit de Law qui déambule dans l'appartement. Un coup d'oeil -légèrement flou comme je viens tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux- vers le réveil m'apprend qu'il est neuf heures passées. Les somnifères que le vieux m'a donné hier soir ont été plutôt efficaces. Après avoir terminé la séance coiffure improvisée, il m'a directement donné de quoi dormir comme une masse avant de me laisser sa chambre, sous prétexte que j'avais besoin de repos et donc d'un bon matelas. Lui, s'est installé sur un tapis de sol dans la cuisine. Maintenant que je suis réveillé et que le lumière de l'autre pièce passe à travers le rideau, je peux enfin détailler la chambre. Elle est minuscule : il n'y a qu'une chaise -sur laquelle trône mon sac- en face du lit bordé de deux bibliothèques. Le seul espace ou l'on peut marcher est juste assez large pour une personne, mais cette alcôve confinée ressemble à un cocon. Les deux pans de mur qui ne servent pas à héberger des étagères bourrées de livres sont couverts de posters, d'articles de journaux, de photos, de pages de livres et de pleins d'autres papiers en tout genre. Chacun est minutieusement collé, formant des lignes parfaites sans laisser au moindre bout d'article, la possibilité d'être de travers. Je décide de les regarder avec plus d'attention, mais pour cela encore faudrait-il que je sois face au mur et pas allongé comme un tas informe. J'enroule mes jambes autour de la couette fine et douce pour profiter encore un peu de la fraîcheur du lit. Cette sensation m'avait terriblement manquée. Chaque petite chose que je retrouve avec Law et qui me ramène à une vie "normale" ou tout du moins, qui m'éloigne de ma vie de sans-abris, s'inscrit précieusement dans mon cerveau. Ne pas oublier ces sensations. L'odeur de mon hôte empli les draps dans lesquels je roule passivement. L'odeur de tabac froid et de sauge était désagréable hier soir mais maintenant, je m'y suis habitué et il n'y a que lorsque je bouge trop que son parfum vient se balader sous mes narines. Après quelques minutes de pure flemmardise, je parviens enfin à me mettre à genoux devant la tête du lit et regarde les morceaux de papiers. Il y en a en différentes langues que je reconnais plus ou moins selon mes connaissances littéraires acquises avec mes parents, mais une citation écrite dans une langue totalement inconnue attire mon attention. Je pose mon index dessus et le passe sous chaque symbole, les détaillant un à un. C'est à ce moment là, alors que je suis dos à la porte et omnibulé par mon geste, que le vieux débarque dans la chambre.

\- _J'ai envie de croire que les hommes sont nés pour faire l'amour et la révolution_ , lit-il à voix haute derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me cogne brutalement le coude contre le mur. Que serait une journée avec lui sans un quota d'hématomes à respecter.

\- C'est du russe, continue-t-il en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte. Bien dormis ?

Je rajuste rapidement mon pyjama et acquiesce poliment. Du russe…Je ne pensais pas que ça ressemblait à ça. A regarder les autres signes encore différents, je me rends compte que je connais très peu de chose. Je sais parler anglais et français, comprend vaguement l'espagnol et sait plus ou moins lire l'arabe, mais c'est tout. Et sous mes yeux, il y a bien plus qu'une dizaine de langue.

\- Law ? Combien de langage existe-t-il ?

\- C'est une bonne question. Avec le siècle manquant, beaucoup de pays et de cultures ont été détruites. Je pense qu'il doit rester une cinquantaine de langues vivantes dans le monde.

\- Tu parles lesquelles ? Et comment as-tu appris ?

\- Je parle douze langues dont le langage des signes. C'est un minimum correcte lorsque tu es médecin haut gradé de l'armée. Je ne m'occupe pas que des soldats. Si tu savais le nombre de minorité ethnique qui vit illégalement sur le territoire... Lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'aide et qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'anglais, c'est aussi mon rôle de pouvoir communiquer avec eux.

Il est tellement dévoué envers son travail. Je m'assois en tailleur sur le matelas alors que lui se laisse glisser le long de mur, jusqu'au sol. Assis devant le lit, il me dévisage et semble disposé à répondre à des questions le concernant.

\- Comment tu as fais pour les apprendre ? C'est normalement interdit de connaître autre chose que l'anglais...

\- Dis toi que tout ce qui est interdit, l'armée révolutionnaire le fait.

Son index, gravé de la lettre "E" , se dresse et pointe fièrement les bibliothèques.

\- On ne manque pas de vieux ouvrages. Il y a pas mal de manuels d'éducation. La plupart ont plus d'un siècle et demi mais ils sont quand même très utiles comme base. Et puis, dans l'armée, on a aussi de bon professeur, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire. Sanji, par exemple, est français. Il parle très régulièrement dans sa langue natale alors à force de l'entendre crier en cuisine, on a tous appris quelques mots. Mais dis moi Ace, hier soir, c'est bien du Baudelaire que tu m'as cité ? Les textes n'ont pas été traduit...

Law pose son coude sur son genoux et me toise vicieusement.

\- Ou-est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

\- En cours, je ments directement.

Un peu trop directement pour être crédible.

\- Ah oui ? Avec le lycée ? C'est bizarre qu'un capitaine de l'armée comme moi ne soit pas prévenu des changements du programme scolaire.

Son ton venimeux m'exaspère et je lui envoie un coussin dans la tronche.

\- C'est bon, arrête de te payer ma tête, je râle avec une moue boudeuse. Je faisais partie d'une famille plutôt aisée, confessé-je.

\- Donc les richous aussi enfreignent les lois ?

\- Techniquement non. Les riches vivent _au-dessus_ des lois. Tu ne peux pas enfreindre les lois si aucune ne s'applique à toi, je réponds mécaniquement en scrutant ses pupilles glacées.

Il acquiesce avec un sourire complaisant et ne me pose pas plus de questions sur mon passé, alors avant qu'il n'enchaîne, je m'impose dans la discussion.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenu médecin ? Surtout dans l'illégalité ? C'est évident que c'est un travail compliqué et difficile à gérer.

Vu les cernes ancrées sous ses yeux, qu'il ne vienne pas dire le contraire.

\- Sûrement parce que mon père l'était aussi. Et puis, sauver des gens, c'est quand même satisfaisant. Sauf lorsqu'ils ne savent pas dire merci ! S'exclame-t-il en me renvoyant l'oreiller dans la tête.

Je tombe en arrière sur le lit, projeté avec autant de légèreté qu'un sac de terre.

\- Aller gamin, fin de la discussion maintenant. T'as eu ta dose de réponse. Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner, il faut que je t'explique ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui et demain.

Mollement, sans broncher, je me redresse et le suit jusque dans la cuisine. Sur la table, une assiette de tartines et un œuf sur le plat m'attendent déjà. Je m'assoie et m'apprête à manger mais le vieux m'arrête en me mettant un verre d'eau sous le nez. Je remarque alors les petits cachets alignés devant mon assiette et en soupirant, les prend un à un avant de pouvoir dévorer mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais devoir sortir. J'ai… Quelques courses à effectuer. Tu vas rester ici, seul. Tu as interdiction de sortir t'aventurer dans l'hôtel, c'est trop dangereux avec les décombres. Je t'ai préparé de quoi occuper ton temps libre, maintenant et pour les semaines à venir, dit-il en pointant fièrement une pile de roman posée en équilibre sur la table basse du salon. Dans le frigo, tu trouveras de quoi manger pour ce midi et ce soir ou cas ou je rentrerai trop tard. Si à 22 heures, je ne suis toujours pas là, ne m'attends pas et va dormir. Demain matin on part d'ici à six heures. On retourne à la base. On aurait du y retourner seulement demain soir puisque ma réunion est jeudi, mais Dragon a besoin que je lui rende un service.

Je prends mentalement en note toutes les informations qu'il me donne, puis Law contourne la table et part enfiler un sweat noire avant de mettre son sac sur ses épaules.

\- Passe une bonne journée. Et n'oublies pas te prendre tes médocs ce soir.

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête en guise de "OK" et Law sort. Lorsqu'il a refermé la porte et que le bruit de ses clés sur le verrou disparaît, je me rends compte du silence de plomb qui règne dans l'appartement. Je termine rapidement de manger et part poser les couverts sales dans le lavabo, prévoyant de les laver plus tard dans la matinée. L'ensemble des ouvrages que Law me propose m'intrigue beaucoup plus que la vaisselle. Alors doucement, j'attrape celui qui trône sur la pile en me laissant tomber dans le canapé et cette interminable journée de repos commence.

* * *

 _Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac..._

Je suis tellement plongé dans mon livre que le bruit incessant de l'horloge ne me gêne même plus. Un petit regard en coin vers cette dernière m'apprend qu'il est déjà 23 heures passées. Je n'ai pas attendu Law pour manger, cependant je n'ai pas suivi son conseil de me coucher tôt. Et je suis même bien loin d'aller dormir. Après avoir lu quelques essaies de psychanalyse ainsi que l'intégralité des œuvres de Maïakovski, j'ai enchainé sur Les Justes de Camus et je ne peux plus lâcher ce livre. J'ai besoin de connaître la fin. Cette pièce aborde les tensions qu'il peut y avoir au sein d'une armée révolutionnaire et j'ai hâte de pouvoir comparer avec la réalité. Je tourne inlassablement les pages en buvant les paroles philosophiques de Kaliaïev même si parfois, certains de ses propos m'échappent. Puis un bruit me sort de mon imagination. Le tintement aigüe d'un trousseau de clefs m'indique que Law rentre enfin. Ce qui m'inquiète, au-delà de son retard, c'est le temps anormal qu'il met à ouvrir la porte. Comme si ses gestes étaient hésitants, tremblants. Comme si il ne connaissait pas le lieu… ? Je referme le livre en prenant soin de mémoriser la page et me rassois sur le canapé dans lequel j'étais avachi. Mes yeux posés sur les verrous qui, un à un, s'ouvrent, redoutent l'instant ou ils verront la poignée s'abaisser.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne tarde pas être confirmé. J'entends la dernière clef s'insérer dans la serrure. Le claquement annonce que la porte est ouverte. D'un léger coup de pieds, elle s'ouvre sur ce qui n'est qu'une ombre informe, cachée dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Et lorsqu'enfin, l'ombre avance dans la lumière de l'appartement, lorsqu'enfin je peux la distinguer des pieds à la tête, mon corps se fige si brutalement que mes muscles me brûlent.

Et merde.

* * *

 ***Snif snif***

 **Le chapitre précédent signifiait "Par des sentiers ardus jusqu'aux étoiles", celui d'aujourd'hui signifie "Des étoiles jusqu'aux enfers". On laisse un peu de côté les intonations poétiques voire fantastiques de la fin du chapitre 6 et on replonge dans la réalité, aussi brutale et morose puisse-t-elle être parfois.  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donner envie d'avoir le prochain chapitre et j'aimerai bien connaitre vos hypothèses ! Les personnes qui ont lu le chapitre et qui ont essayé d'imaginer la suite m'ont bien fait rire pour le moment x)**

 **Allez mes lapins, on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 8 !**

 **Keur keur sur vos bouilles !**

 **Salem**

* * *

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Enami : Hey ! Bienvenue à toi :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravi d'apprendre que l'ambiance et les décors te plaisent ! (Surtout que j'ai un peu de mal avec les descriptions alors si j'arrive à bien faire ressortir les sentiments/contrastes/etc... que je souhaite, je suis comblé xD) Pleins de bisous à toi aussi, à la prochaine ma grande ;)**_


	8. In vivo - Partie 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez réussi vos éventuels examens et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (et par la même occasion, une bonne rentrée).**

 **J'ai eu un peu le temps d'écrire en juillet mais pas autant que je le souhaitais, j'ai eu mille et une chose à faire et depuis début septembre, ça s'est encore empiré ! A peine trois jours que les cours ont repris et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être redevenu l'esclave de mes manuels... *pleure***

 **Ce chapitre m'a posé quelques soucis et j'ai eu le malheur de le perdre (donc de devoir le réécrire depuis le début, tout va mal en ce moment dis donc), ça m'a énormément découragé et j'en suis toujours peu satisfait mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, j'arrête tout ce blabla et on se retrouve en bas,**

 **Enjoy it !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : In Vivo - Partie 1**

* * *

 **PDV ACE**

 _Et lorsqu'enfin, l'ombre avance dans la lumière de l'appartement, lorsqu'enfin je peux la distinguer des pieds à la tête, mon corps se fige si brutalement que mes muscles me brûlent._

 _Et merde._

Il se tient devant moi, sourcils froncés, attendant que sa vision s'habitue à la luminosité de la pièce pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Mes yeux se posent sur son bras gauche, immobile le long de son corps, sur son épaule marquée de petites estafilades et sur les tatouages de ses doigts traversés par de fines gouttes de sang. Sa manche en est tellement imbibée que le tissu matte est devenu brillant au niveau de l'épaule et du poignet.

C'est Law qui parle en premier, venant interrompre le bruit répétitif des gouttelettes de sang s'écrasant sur le sol - bruit que ma terreur avait d'ores-et-déjà amplifiée.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, t'es effrayant, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, soupire-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher...

La fatigue qui marque habituellement ses traits semble s'être accentuée depuis son départ ce matin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! Dis-je sourdement en me levant pour m'approcher de lui.

Mes jambes flageolent, me donnant la douce sensation d'avoir troqué mon peu de muscle contre des paquets de cotons. Je le sens à peine lorsque le coin de la table basse vient heurter mon tibia alors que je me dirige tout droit vers le vieux. L'odeur de sang -un mélange de rouille et de sel- ainsi qu'une forte odeur d'alcool viennent titiller mes narines et rendre ma nausée encore plus virulente. " _Impeccable_ " pensé-je ironiquement en déglutissant.

\- C'est superficiel, commence-t-il en prenant soin d'esquiver ma question. Je n'ai pas d'entailles profondes, je ne vais pas perdre mon membre ou mourir, alors pour l'amour de l'humanité, Ace, arrête de paniquer.

Sa requête me fait réaliser à quel point mon état a changé rapidement. Mes mains tremblent, une douleur dans la poitrine gêne ma respiration et ma vision se brouille par moment, me donnant quelques vertiges. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à ne pas déchanter si rapidement, surtout que Law lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et ça me dérange encore plus.

Law tente de retirer sa veste, commençant par son bras valide avant que je ne vienne l'aider pour son second bras. Je tiens le vêtement d'un bout à l'autre de la manche pendant que Law recule avec autant de délicatesse que s'il marchait sur des œufs. Son regard est fixé sur moi tandis que je ravale un gémissement quand je me rends compte que j'ai du sang sur les mains. Autant la vue de mon propre sang ne me dérange pas, autant voir les autres saigner pourrait me faire tourner de l'œil en moins d'une seconde.

\- Va la poser dans l'évier et rince la, s'il te plait, me demande Law en me contournant pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

J'esquisse un regard en coin vers son bras et cligne rapidement des yeux en filant dans la cuisine. Je hurle intérieurement. " _Impressionnant mais superficiel."_ qu'il disait.

IM-PRES-SION-NANT.

Seul son avant-bras a été épargné, tout le reste de sa peau, de sa nuque à son poignet, est couvert de griffures plus ou moins profondes, incrustées de morceaux de verre.

Et je ne crois pas que Law s'amuse à traverser des fenêtres pendant son temps libre.

Ou peut-être qu'il a toujours rêvé d'en devenir une et qu'il commence sa métamorphose, je ne sais pas...

L'évier de la cuisine est juste assez grand pour que son sweat noir passe entièrement à l'intérieur. Je tourne le robinet, permettant ainsi à l'eau glacée de tomber sur la veste. Afin de préserver mon estomac qui se rebelle, je préfère m'éloigner de l'objet le temps que l'eau redevienne limpide. Lorsque le brun revient dans la cuisine muni d'une petite trousse de secours, je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et le rejoins autour de la table.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Je m'en doutais un peu. Je déglutis de nouveau lorsque ses grandes mains tatouées me présentent une paire de ciseaux.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? Je gémis pathétiquement.

Un sourire un poil moqueur étire ses lèvres.

\- Découper mon tee-shirt, répond-t-il en me montrant son dos.

Je retiens un soupire de soulagement. J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait me demander de nettoyer sa plaie avec un tel objet.

Le vêtement est déjà déchiré au niveau de son omoplate. D'une main que je veux la plus ferme possible, je viens y glisser la lame et suis lentement l'entaille, prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau. Une fois la première partie découpée, Law lève délicatement le bras et je continue mon travail en faisant le tour de son aisselle.

\- L'artère axillaire se trouve juste là, me dit-il alors que la lame du ciseaux vient caresser malencontreusement sa peau. Tu sais que si elle est sectionnée, un homme peut mourir en quelques minutes ? C'est amusant.

\- Tu sais que tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour plus que douteux ? Je réponds d'une voix faible en me sentant pâlir encore plus.

Si ça continue, je serai presque aussi blanc que l'évier. Un regard vers ce dernier me rappelle que le lavabo n'est plus si immaculé que ça depuis que la veste y est plongée.

 _Je vais gerber._

Law se tourne vers moi pour la dernière ligne droite et en quelques coups de ciseaux, une partie de son tee-shirt tombe sur le sol de la cuisine, libérant enfin ses plaies. Le vieux se permet de retirer le reste du tissu normalement, ne craignant plus que l'objet vienne irriter sa plaie.

Contre toute attente et pour mon plus grand malheur, le brun n'en a pas terminé avec moi. Après la paire de ciseaux, c'est une petite pince en métal fraîchement sortie d'un emballage stérilisé que l'homme vient me tendre.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne vais pas y arriver._

Mes doigts tremblants effleurent les paumes brûlantes du blessé en saisissant l'objet métallique. Je m'écarte un peu et secoue mes bras, essayant de faire disparaître la tension qui lie mes épaules.

Le vieux tire une chaise et s'assoit, me faisant signe de me rapprocher. Il n'a pas besoin de parler, je sais pertinemment ce que j'ai à faire même si je ne veux pas m'y résoudre.

\- J'ai peur de te faire mal, annonçé-je en me postant derrière lui, droit comme "i".

\- J'ai eu des blessures bien plus importantes que ça, je le sens à peine. Hésite pas à y aller franco. Et fais juste l'épaule, pour le reste, j'arriverai à me débrouiller tout seul.

J'acquiesce bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir et pose une main sur son dos pour avoir un appuie. Quelque chose de stable, qui m'empêchera de trembler parce même moi, j'ignorais avoir un "mode vibreur" intégré. Je prends une grande respiration et rapproche la pince métallique de sa plaie afin de saisir le plus gros éclat de verre. Le morceau, couleur émeraude, légèrement incurvé, est gravé de petits traits parallèles qui me rappellent le fond d'une bouteille. Ça expliquerait l'origine de ces relents d'alcools.

\- Tu as bu ? Demandé-je à Law en continuant de retirer, un à un, les morceaux de verres pilés.

\- Non. On va dire que j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Ça lui ferait trop de mal d'expliciter un peu plus ses propos ? Sa respiration sifflante m'indique que, peu importe ce qu'il veut me faire croire, il douille alors je n'insiste pas immédiatement. Je le cuisinerai quand j'aurai terminé. En posant l'éclat sur la table, j'aperçois un tout petit morceau de chair, couvert de sang, collé à ce dernier. C'est donc avec les larmes aux yeux, une envie profonde de partir en courant et une nausée persistante que je continue en silence. Après avoir retiré une dizaine de minuscules tessons, je ne réfléchis plus vraiment à la situation. J'effectue les gestes mécaniquement, me forçant à oublier le fait que je charcute sa peau à vif.

Il faut avoir _un sacré grain_ pour vouloir en faire son métier. Ou être bougrement courageux.

Les minutes passent tandis que le nombre de morceaux de verre que je dépose sur la table augmente considérablement. Bien que la plupart ne fassent pas plus d'un ou deux millimètres, j'ai arrêté de compter lorsque nous avons dépassé la vingtaine. Des gouttes de sueurs froides traversent les muscles saillants du dos de Law, faisant leur chemin sur sa peau hâlée et ses immenses tatouages. De mon côté, je suis parfaitement calme. Je suis tellement calme que je me sens juste vide : je n'ai plus aucune émotion et cette fin de journée m'a totalement lessivé.

\- Victoire, soupiré-je en déposant sur la table à manger, le dernier éclat de verre.

\- Désinfecte, s'il te plaît, et tu pourras aller dormir.

Je tique à sa phrase et le reprends doucement, mais fermement.

\- Je désinfecte _et tu pourras m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es arrivé avant_ que j'aille me coucher.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit-il en soupirant, passant sa main valide dans son bouc bien taillé de la veille.

Une fois sa plaie de nouveau désinfectée et par la même occasion, proprement couverte de pansements, je pars m'assoir en face de lui. Mes jambes sont douloureuses à cause du temps que j'ai passé debout, tendu comme un piquet et je masse discrètement mes cuisses tandis que Law se charge de nettoyer le reste de son bras.

\- Ce matin, comme je te l'ai dis, j'avais quelques courses à faire. Je suis allé au marché noir qu'i l'autre bout du district de Twickenham, dans un ancien centre commercial. C'est un endroit assez fermé… Très élitiste, si on veut. Ils ne laissent entrer que les personnes en qui ils ont totalement confiance, en majorité des membres de l'armée révolutionnaire, mais aussi quelques mercenaires et anachorètes.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des personnes qui se sont retirées de la société dans un but religieux. Des ermites, si tu préfères, explique-t-il avant de reprendre son récit. Il y en a pas mal par ici. Bref, je t'en parlerai un autre jour si ça t'intéresse. J'ai donc mangé là-bas avec mon indic' car j'avais besoin de lui pour récupérer des plans.

\- Des plans de quoi ?

\- Tu comptes me couper toutes les 30 secondes ? Me demande-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui coupe la parole. Je lève les yeux au ciel, croise les bras sur la table, et pose mon menton dans le creux de mon coude, attendant patiemment la suite sans moufter davantage.

\- Mon indic était un brillant ingénieur en informatique qui s'est rapidement converti en hacker lorsqu'il a comprit qu'il en tirerait de meilleurs bénéfices. Il était supposé me dénicher les plans d'une bijouterie dont on aura prochainement besoin.

J'ai encore envie de l'interrompre mais je me retiens et me contente d'un regard insistant vers lui.

\- Ça va, me lance pas ce genre de regard accusateur, oui, on braque des banques, des bijouteries et autres endroits de ce genre.

\- Mais comment vous faites ? Je veux dire, avec toute la sécurité...

\- Tu es sûr d'être assez éveillé pour te lancer dans une discussion sur le décodage des alarmes de sécurité ? Demande-t-il en souriant, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Bien sûr que non. Je suis partagé entre l'envie d'apprendre tout sur le monde dans lequel il évolue et qui me paraît totalement différent du mien et l'envie d'aller me coucher. Je sens ma fatigue grandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent.

\- Bref, je lui ai demandé de me rendre un service, sauf qu'évidemment, Brook ne bosse pas gratuitement. D'ordinaire, il me demande de l'argent, mais cette fois-ci, il m'a en plus demandé de lui ramener quelque chose de… particulier.

J'hausse un sourcil lorsque Law pose la pince à épiler, se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et fouille dans la poche de son jean. Il jette un bout de tissu sur la table et je tends le bras pour voir de plus prêt ce qu'il vient de lancer. Un petit bout de tissu rose en dentelle, une..

Pardon ?

 _Une culotte ?_

\- Tu te fous de moi !? Est-ce que tu as terminé dans cet état parce que tu as agressé une fille pour récupérer sa culotte ?

Je lui balance l'objet dans la figure sans ménagement.

\- Sale pervers !

Il rit en rangeant précieusement l'objet dans sa poche.

-C'est pas moi le pervers, c'est Brook. Il collectionne ces petits bouts de vêtements. Et non, je n'ai fais de mal à personne. Je défend la veuve et l'orphelin, tu penses sincèrement que je vais commettre des agressions sexuelles ? Je suis passé chez une de mes ex et elle a accepté de me troquer ses sous-vêtements contre une partie de jambe en l'air.

Law a un léger rictus, une expression étrange que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer mais que je devine être liée à cette personne.

\- T'es un gigolo enfaite ? Dis-je de but en blanc.

\- Je préfère faire la pute pour servir mes intérêts plutôt qu'être la catin du gouvernement, me répond-t-il avec un regard joueur.

Il est carrément mignon lorsqu'il a ce genre de sourire plutôt que son habituel visage dur et fatigué. Est-ce que c'est ce genre de sourire qu'il a servi à son ex avant de se la faire ? Je chasse ces détails de mon esprit et reprends rapidement le fil de son histoire.

\- Et donc, on faisait nos petites affaires tranquillement -sa voix est lourde de sous entendu- lorsque son copain est arrivé. Il est OK avec le fait que sa copine aille voir ailleurs, ils ont choisi de mener une relation libre, mais il a toujours eu une dent contre moi. Ce foutu rouquin déguisé en plumeau bas de gamme… Il est arrivé dans l'appartement complètement bourré, sa bouteille à la main. Quand il m'a vu au-dessus de sa copine dans le canapé, il a pas mis longtemps à venir m'éclater son vin sur l'épaule. Le temps de remettre mon jean, j'ai eu l'occasion d'aller embrasser le sol et les bouts de verre qui y étaient éparpillés.

Donc plus de peur que de mal. Je ricane doucement en l'écoutant raconter son histoire, observant de loin ses mains expertes s'occuper de son bras.

\- Pour la forme et l'honneur, je l'ai envoyé dans les bras de Morphé. Et je me suis tiré.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent, de troquer ton corps contre quelque chose qui sert les intérêts de ton organisation ?

\- Coucher avec Jewerly sert aussi mes intérêts personnels, moins honorables, certes... Tu as déjà eu une copine ?

Je rougis violemment et suis content, en cet instant, d'avoir mon visage orienté vers la table. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voir, c'est ridicule de piquer un fard pour ce genre de question, mais la vérité c'est que je n'en ai jamais eu. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que Law approfondisse le sujet.

\- Ça me gêne, dis-je en tentant de maîtriser ma voix. Je préfère quand tu parles de toi. Continue de me raconter des anecdotes, c'est… assez drôle à entendre.

\- ...Ok, répond-t-il d'une voix douce sans insister davantage avant de commencer un nouveau récit tout aussi burlesque que le dernier.

* * *

 **PDV Law**

Je continue de lui raconter quelques unes de mes aventures m'ayant mis dans des situations délicates et passablement pathétiques lorsque je constate que le gamin est bien silencieux depuis quelques minutes. Je relève la tête et le vois, vautré sur la table, un joli petit filet de bave coulant le long de son menton. Je ne peux retenir un sourire et prévois d'aller essuyer tout ça après avoir terminé de soigner ma plaie.

\- Je vois que je t'intéresse...

Ace a bien dû passer plus d'une demi-heure debout à s'occuper de mon épaule, c'est normal qu'il se soit vidé de son énergie. Être sous tension aussi longtemps pour quelqu'un de sa carrure, c'est complexe. Je termine de panser les blessures sur ma main et me débrouille comme je peux pour faire le bandage. Il ne me reste plus qu'à ranger, nettoyer le sol et décider de ce que je fais du paresseux qui squatte la cuisine.

Une fois les tâches de sang sur le sol épongées et mon matériel remis en place dans la boîte de secours, je me retourne vers le brun qui continue d'étaler ses microbes sans retenue sur le pauvre meuble sans défense. Si j'avais un appareil photo sous la main , je ne me gênerai pas pour immortaliser cet instant mais à mon plus grand regret, je n'ai rien de ce genre dans mon appartement. Je le rejoins dans la cuisine et attrape un mouchoir pour essuyer son menton et la table. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, pas même lorsque je le bascule doucement en arrière dans sa chaise pour lui relever la tête. C'est alors que ses mains, qui étaient cachées par ses cheveux, m'apparaissent tachées de sang. Le mien, évidemment. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de se les rincer...

Mon sweat fait toujours trempette dans le lavabo. Je l'attrape pour le renifler : les odeurs de vin et de sang ont disparu. Tant mieux, ça suffira jusqu'à ce que je fasse une lessive. J'essore le vêtement et part le poser sur l'étendoir dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir vers Ace. Serviette humide en main, je viens saisir ses doigts fins et les frottent doucement pour retirer les traces de sang séché. Le dessus de ses mains et le bout de ses doigts sont un peu secs, dû à une mauvaise hydratation, mais l'intérieur est doux comme la peau d'un enfant. Le gamin, en équilibre sur sa chaise, glisse doucement vers moi et sa tête atterrit contre mon torse toujours découvert. S'il se réveille maintenant, c'est sûr que je m'en prends une.

Son souffle chaud balaie le bas de mon ventre d'un rythme qui pour une fois me parait régulier. Lorsque ses mains sont propres, lui assurant de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise au réveil, je me redresse et étire mon dos. La douleur dans mon bras a considérablement diminuée depuis que les bandages ont été posés, stabilisant ainsi la plaie.

J'étire mon épaule, puis tout mon bras gauche, le tourne plusieurs fois et crispe mes doigts pour évaluer ma force. Okay, ça devrait le faire. Sans plus tarder, je passe mon bras valide sous les genoux d'Ace, mon bras blessé ne servant que de support et je le soulève de sa chaise. Dans ce genre de situation, son poids plume est utile. Je le porte ainsi jusqu'à la chambre et le pose délicatement sur le lit pour ne pas le réveiller, avant de rabattre la couverture sur son corps. Je le borde mécaniquement avant de me rendre compte de ce que je fais.

La dernière fois que j'ai bordé un lit pour quelqu'un, c'était pour apprendre à Corazon à le faire. Il était tellement bordélique que dès que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à faire le ménage et à être organisé. Un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres tandis que je termine de coincer le drap, un genoux posé sur le matelas pour atteindre l'extrémité.

La tête du gosse se tourne vers moi et je crois un instant qu'il est réveillé avant de me rendre compte que c'est mon poids sur le lit qui a fait basculer sa tête.

Je soupire en le regardant dormir paisiblement, coupable de ne considérer à présent que les bénéfices que notre relation va nous apporter.

Ce que j'ai omis de lui dire pendant mes explications, c'est que je n'ai pas seulement demandé des plans. Non, s'il n'y avait eu que ça, Brook m'aurait juste demander de l'argent, comme d'habitude. Ce que je lui ai demandé et qui m'est tout aussi important, c'est l'identité de Ace. Parce qu'un gosse issu d'une famille assez riche pour se passer des lois, ça ne court pas les rues. Aux deux sens du terme. Et ça implique peut-être que ses parents aient d'intimes relations avec le dictateur.

Le gamin pourrait nous être bien plus utile que je ne le pensais.

Sans faire de bruit, je me redresse et quitte la chambre en me frottant le visage. Le sourire de Corazon et ses mèches dorées continuent de hanter mon esprit comme à chaque fois qu'une situation vient trahir les souvenirs de sa présence.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et me penche en avant, glissant mon bras sous le meuble jusqu'à ce que mes doigts se referment sur une poignée. Je tire dessus et pose sur la table basse, la grosse malle que je viens de sortir.

Le bout de mes doigts caressent le cuir de l'objet avant de saisir le cadenas.

.

Il s'ouvre et je m'empresse d'ouvrir la malle pour en sortir un long manteau de plumes noires. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a perdu l'odeur de mon ange mais il n'a en rien perdu de sa douceur… Je le pose sur mon futon et me débarrasse de mon jean avant d'aller éteindre toutes les lumières.

Allongé sur le flanc droit pour ne pas appuyer sur mon bras blessé, blotti contre la veste de Cora, je me laisse happer par une nuit sans rêve un peu trop courte à mon goût.

* * *

 **Lendemain matin, sur la route en direction de la base**

\- Hmmmm...

\- C'est au moins la trentième fois que tu soupires depuis notre départ, morveux. Plains-toi encore une fois et je te jette du train en marche.

\- Tu l'as déjà fais une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Crache-t-il.

Ace, allongé sur la tôle froide du wagon me foudroie du regard avant de rouler sur le côté pour délibérément me tourner le dos. Mon talon heurte sa colonne, sans force, juste pour l'embêter.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! T'es in-sup-por-ta-ble ! S'exclame-t-il en marquant chaque syllabe.

\- Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher tôt hier soir. T'étais prévenu.

\- Je vois que je suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir dire merci, grogne-t-il. Arrête de me faire chier.

Je lui renvois aussitôt un autre coup de talon en grinçant des dents, ne supportant pas son langage vulgaire. Embêter Ace est devenu un de mes nouveaux passe-temps favoris. En l'occurrence, l'empêcher de dormir. Ça fait bientôt deux heures que nous sommes installés et depuis tout ce temps, je ne fais que le déranger sans raison particulière.

 _Il nous a fait rater le premier train, il le mérite._ Il dort beaucoup trop profondément. Et je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin-même quand j'ai dû le faire sortir de son lit et que monsieur a prit plus de trois quarts d'heure à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai tout essayé. Cris, eau -ce qui était passablement stupide vu que j'ai du changer les draps après, odeurs de nourriture, bruits répétitifs et agaçants. Je l'ai même frappé, alors il est hors de question qu'il se rendorme car s'il ne se réveille pas pour notre arrêt, je le laisse en plan.

\- MAIS PUTAIN ! Hurle-t-il avant de m'envoyer son sac dans la tête après avoir continué de recevoir mes petits coups de pieds à un rythme régulier.

\- On arrive bientôt, prépare-toi au lieu de continuer tes vaines tentatives de sieste.

\- Elles seraient pas vaines si t'étais pas là.

\- Tu serais mort si j'étais pas là.

\- La ferme.

Le train siffle et commence à perdre de sa vitesse alors qu'il se rapproche de notre terminus. Je me lève, prends mes quelques affaires et regarde ma montre. Onze heures.

Le train de marchandise s'arrête enfin et j'ouvre la porte rapidement avant de sauter de l'habitacle. Ace me suit sans piper mots et m'aide à remettre en place la lourde plaque métallique, comprenant que mon bras ne me permet pas encore de le faire seul. Ce serait bête de rouvrir quelques coupures. Un coup d'œil vers le ciel grisonnant m'informe que d'épais nuages noirs arrivent tout droit dans notre direction. Super.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher, je crois que j'ai bien fait, dis-je en sentant les premières fines gouttelettes tomber sur ma peau. Et puis ça t'évitera de flipper pour un rien dans la forêt.

Je vois ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites alors que nous continuons de longer le train en trottinant pour le contourner. Nous rejoignons les vieux grillages métalliques au pas de courses et les escaladons sans trop de difficultés -bien que mon épaule gauche me lance par moment.

\- Si tu vois un 4x4, c'est pour nous, informé-je Ace.

\- Tu t'assoies pas à côté de moi. Tu m'as déjà assez saoulé.

\- Oh là, t'en fais pas. Les sièges pour bébé sont sur la banquette arrière, moi je monte à l'avant.

Je sens qu'il se retient de crier et de me frapper -car il sait pertinemment que c'est lui qui aura mal à la main s'il tente de m'asséner un coup. Mon regard balaie la forêt qui s'obscurcit au fur et à mesure que les nuages viennent la couvrir. Nous marchons d'un pas rapide sous la pluie fine qui s'intensifie avant de ne devenir qu'une grosse averse qui ne devrait pas trop s'éterniser.

J'apprécie énormément le décors qui s'offre à nous. Les feuilles des arbres, la mousse qui se balade sur les troncs, les herbes hautes qui encadrent le vieux chemin de terre : tout paraît plus coloré, plus vert lorsque le temps s'assombrit. La seule chose qui vient gâcher ce moment, c'est le chemin tortueux qui commence à devenir glissant.

\- Fais attention à ne pas tomber, dis-je à Ace en le regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Il marche avec précaution, alternant les regards vers ses pieds et vers l'horizon, à la recherche du véhicule. Sa main vient tapoter mon bras et son index pointe ma gauche ou une voiture noire est en stationnement. Je bifurque, quittant le chemin pour traverser les herbes et les fougères en faisant attention aux racines des arbres qui ornent le sol.

Je reconnais Penguin et Zoro, assis à l'avant de la voiture. Penguin, mon second, descends du siège passager pour me laisser sa place. Il tient ma portière en lançant un "bonjour capitaine" auquel je réponds par un signe de tête poli. Je m'engouffre dans le 4x4 et prend place sur le vieux siège au cuir déchiré. La portière se referme puis celle derrière moi est ouverte pour laisser Ace monter. Le gosse s'installe au fond de la banquette, derrière le siège conducteur -ce qui évite au soldat de devoir contourner le véhicule. Une fois la portière fermée et tout le monde sagement installé, Zoro démarre enfin, reprenant la route chaotique en direction de la base.

La voiture a beau absorber les chocs, la poignée vissée au-dessus de la fenêtre ne m'est pas inutile. Je m'y accroche et la tiens fermement pour ne pas être trop secoué. Au bout de quelques minutes de routes dans la terre boueuse, le chemin s'élargit et le 4x4 se stabilise enfin alors qu'au loin, le tonnerre commence à gronder.

Le conducteur m'explique qu'ils se sont perdus en chemin, ce qui, en soit, ne m'étonne pas de Zoro et de son lamentable sens de l'orientation. En contrepartie, je lui explique le léger incident survenu la veille et la raison de notre retard : le sommeil de plomb d'Ace.

Je lève les yeux vers le rétroviseur et observe le concerné. Lové contre la portière, perdu dans ses pensées, il regarde dehors, son index se baladant sur la fenêtre pour retracer le trajet que font les gouttes d'eau sur la vitre.

* * *

 **PDV ACE**

La vieille usine se dessine enfin au bout du chemin. Des camions sont garés dans les graviers devant le bâtiment alors que des hommes, tous presque habillés de la même manière, font des allers-retours les bras plein de caisses et de cartons.

Le moteur est coupé et avec lui, le solo de guitare qui émanait de la radio et qui me plaisait plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. La musique n'occupant plus l'intégralité de mes pensées, j'essaie de me raccrocher aux brides de discussion que les deux hommes, toujours assis à l'avant, continuent de mener.

\- ... à t'expliquer. Law, je pars t'attendre dans la petite salle de réunion au troisième. Sanji doit être dans sa chambre, il a pris sa matinée pour accueillir Ace.

Le vieux claque la portière après être descendu de la voiture et je le suis, faisant une petite moue en sentant les graviers imposants sous mes pieds. Mes bottes ont beau être en cuir, depuis le temps que je marche avec en ne les quittant que très rarement, mes semelles se sont affinées et je peux à présent sentir toutes les imperfections du sol. Au moins, la pluie s'est arrêtée de tomber, c'est déjà ça. Quand je relève la tête pour regarder le ciel, je manque de rentrer dans Law, inattentif à ses mouvements.

\- Je reviens, attends moi là, dit-il en retournant vers Zoro.

Je l'observe s'éloigner et profite de ce moment de solitude pour détailler les bâtiments qui me font face. L'ancienne usine s'étend sur une centaine de mètres de longueur et sur six étages. Je suis ridiculement minuscule face à ce géant de métal et de ciment. Au bout de l'usine se distingue un entrepôt très mal entretenu : ses tôles jaunissantes et ses murs décrépits le rendent particulièrement désagréable à observer.

J'imagine que Sanji va me faire une visite guidée mais je suis tout de même anxieux : je serai incapable de retenir tout ce qu'il va me dire et je vais forcément m'y perdre. Le vieux brun revient enfin et marche d'un pas rapide en direction du plus grand bâtiment. Nous rentrons par une immense porte, déjà ouverte pour permettre aux soldats de faire leurs allers-retours des camions jusqu'à l'intérieur. Law longe les couloirs, nous fait monter des escaliers et par rapport à mon premier passage dans ces lieux, je dois avouer ne voir aucune différence. Ce sont, à mes yeux, les mêmes escaliers et les mêmes corridors mais je sais pertinemment que nous ne sommes pas au même endroit.

 _Quelle plaie, c'est pire qu'un labyrinthe._

Nous sommes au cinquième étage lorsque Law tape le vieux bois miteux d'une porte avant de la pousser. L'odeur de sueur est intense. Je fais une petite moue et me frotte discrètement le nez le temps de renifler à pleins poumons l'odeur de lessive qui émane du sweat que le vieux m'a prêté ce matin. La chambre est petite : tout juste la place d'y disposer trois lits superposés et des sacs. Sur chacune des six couchettes, une petite étiquette portant un nom est scotchée. Les murs sont couverts de papier peint blanc et le parquet paraît relativement neuf. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attarder mon regard sur l'ampoule et les fils dénudés que la tête de Sanji se place juste devant la mienne avec un sourire charmant.

\- Ace ! Content de voir que tu as survécu avec lui. Il a l'air de te porter dans son cœur ! C'est rare, les gens qui reviennent de chez Law en un seul morceau.

Je souris faiblement. J'ai peut-être survécu mais ça a été deux jours intenses pendant lesquels je me suis vu défaillir plusieurs fois.

\- Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur, grogne Law sur un ton mi-amusé. N'oublie pas de l'emmener à la laverie, ajoute-t-il à l'égard d'un blond toujours souriant avant de poser une main entre mes omoplates. Ace, je vais avoir pas mal de boulot, essaie de rester vivant jusqu'à demain si tu veux revoir ma gueule parfaite.

La main chaude de Law quitte mon dos et il disparaît dans le couloir, me laissant seul avec Sanji et un autre homme dont je ne connais pas encore l'identité. Ils ont l'air accueillants mais un peu surexcités par l'idée d'avoir un nouveau à leur charge. Enfin surtout Sanji, l'autre homme étrangement vêtu me parait beaucoup plus calme.

J'essuie mes mains moites sur mon jean et affiche un sourire timide.

 _Allez, ça va bien se passer._

* * *

 **Heyaaa :) Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre est divisé est deux parties. Je pense que la seconde partie sera un peu moins longue à arriver (En tout cas, j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir à vous faire poiroter pendant deux mois !)  
**

 **"In vivo" veut tout simplement dire "Dans le vif" car on commence à rentrer à fond dans le "sujet" ah ah ! Le prochain chapitre sera possiblement un peu plus court, mais beaucoup plus riche en information :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous envoie tout plein d'amour, tout plein de courage et on se dit à bientôt ;)**

 **Salem**


End file.
